Elemental Guardians
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata can control the elements around them. When they need help will some boys help them save the world? Or leave them hanging? Full summery on chappy 3. S/S N/H N/T I/S COMPLETE! 1st story
1. Prologue

"NO

"NO!!" Sakura screamed as she watched her mother die in the hands of the enemy.

Makoto laughed an evil laugh, "Silly Sakura. If you told me where the child is you could have saved her, but alas you didn't." Makoto walked over to Ino, "Now are you going to tell me?"

"I will never tell you where she is!" Sakura thought while thinking about his name. 'Makoto is the exact opposite of sincere! Who named him?

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you."

And as soon as those words left his mouth a sword was plunged into Ino's arm and pulled downward. Her screams could be heard throughout the room. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten watched in horror. The sword was pulled out. A big gash was on Ino's arm and stomach.

Makoto smirked. "Will you tell me now Sakura, dear?"

"NO! I will never tell you, you dirty scum bag!"

Hinata's been waiting patently, how about we give her a turn, ne?" Hinata's eyes grew big with fright. She started to shake.

Seeing this Sakura started to whisper, she whispered a phrase her father told her to say whenever she was in immediate danger.

When Ino, Hinata, and Tenten heard her whisper this they did to each time saying it louder and louder, until the screamed as loud as they could.

"Turn as now; keep us safe, our life we sleep into the night"

**(A/N**: Stupid I know. It's all I could think of.)

Then light shot out of all four. Makoto was blinded and had to shield his eyes. Then they flew out of the room leaving a stunned Makoto behind.

Hinata turned into a fiery, red gem and was positioned into a cave, Ino turned into a bright green and was turned into a beautiful flower, Tenten became a deep blue gem and landed in the bluest lake, and lastly Sakura turned a clear white and was placed in a cloud. All put in over 1 city, Konoha.


	2. Her name and Mad Tsunade

Just wanna thank a few people: Kaydreams devilkatkiller and sexxi-side muffin for being my first reviewers, favorite, and alert

Just wanna thank a few people: Kaydreams__devilkatkiller _and_ sexxi-side muffin for being my first reviewers, favorite, and alert. Thanks guys!! You rock!!

-Sigh- sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did everyone would be happy and I'd be filthy, stinking rich, but I'm not.

(I didn't say it last chapter. Sorry!!)

--

**17 years later:**

A boy with chicken butt hair was walking home from late night training.

'_I need to get stronger in order to defeat "HIM". It's the only way for revenge'_ he thought while walking the dirt path. Suddenly there was a clinking nose behind of him. Like the sound of someone dropping a necklace.

When he turned around to see what it was a bright flash meet his gaze. Covering his eyes Sasuke, for that was the boy's name, was thinking of different tactics incase it was an enemy.

As the flash died down, Sasuke uncovered his eyes to see a girl about his age with pink hair lying away from him. She slowly stood up with trembling knees. When the girl was up right Sasuke noticed her cloths. Rips in them where it looked like she was cut from knifes and whips, but the strange thing was she looked fine. The only thing wrong with her was that she was weak.

His eyes moved up to her face. The girl had beautiful emerald eyes, light pink lips, and a perfectly shaped nose.

Sasuke had never met this girl before, wondering where she was from and what she was doing here when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Please," she said. "You have to help me. I mean no harm. I just need to see the one in charge." Her voice sounded strained and weary, but at the same time sweet and caring.

'_Who is this girl? What does she want? I must admit she's quite pretty. I wonder if-'_

His thoughts were once again cut off when the pinked haired girl fainted.

'_Damn, better get her to Tsunade quickly'_ and with that last thought he picked up the mysterious pink haired girl and ran to the Hokage's tower.

Hokage's tower:

Tsunade was complaining about paperwork when Sasuke came running in holding a girl in his arms. (With **out** knocking I might add)

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M-"she noticed the girl. "What's wrong with her? What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything! She was just lying on the street. She wanted to speak with you, but she fainted. My guess is from weakness."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. "Bring her to me." Sasuke did as he was told.

Tsunade examined the girl closely, looking at her cuts, ripped clothes, and her face. Then something around her hand caught Tsunade's attention. It gleamed in the light. Lifting the girls arm carefully, Tsunade saw a beautiful bracelet. It had a sliver chain with pink stones making the petals of flowers. **(A/N:** look up for picture of bracelet**)** With closer inspection Tsunade confirmed that this was a special gem that only a few people could get.

Tsunade had on a face that could tell she was thinking very hard. Then it clicked. "Sasuke! Where did you find this girl? Was she alone? Did she have any other girls with her?" The questions started flowing.

Sasuke, getting tired of all her questions just stared from the beginning of his story from when he was walking to just now. She nodded every now and then. When he was done talking Sasuke wondered what was so important about this girl. _'She looks pretty weak to me. Nothing special. What's got Tsunade all freaked out anyway?'_

"Sasuke I want you to cover your eyes," Tsunade said.

Sasuke was confused. "Why? What are you do-"

"Sasuke just listen to me and do what I say!" she demanded. Sasuke did as he was told. Then he saw a bright flash even though his eyes were closed.

"Huh? Wha-? What happened?" the girl shot up.

"Sasuke here carried you to my office. No time to talk, tell me are you one of the 'them'?" Tsunade asked.

The pink haired girl was surprised. "Yes I am. My name is Sakura. How do you know about us? Did you-"Sakura stopped talking and looked around, "Where are my sisters?! I have to find them!"

"I thought you were one. Sasuke I want you to get Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru now."

Now Sasuke was really confused. "What why?! Whats going on? Someone tell me whats happing! Who the hell is-"

"Sasuke go get the guys now!"

Sasuke could tell she was angry and an angry Tsunade meant that he better do as she says. So jumping through the window Sasuke took off to find his friends.

**(A/N: **I'm not gonna bore you with all the details, but here's the summery: Naruto yelled at Sasuke and threw a pillow at him, Neji came without a fight, and Shikamaru, well they had to force him outta bed. It was 2:30 a.m.**)**

The boys arrived back at the tower to see Sakura and Tsunade talking. When they came in Tsunade greeted them. "Finally! Took you guys a long time."

"Well lazy ass here wouldn't get his butt out of bed," Naruto informed.

"Whatever, I need you boys to help Sakura here find her sisters. If anything goes wrong protect them. They will be in very weak sates and are not going to be in any condition to fight." The boys nodded in reply. "Now go!"

With that they left, on a hunt to find the mysterious sisters of a mysterious girl.

--

Sorry that took 2 days. I was kinda stuck and it took me like forever to find bracelets. Now once again it's short. I'm really sorry! My BFF Em wants me to write this one story I soooo don't wanna do, but she's my best friend and I like making people happy. I'm also not feeling well, but I still go to school 'cause I hate missing out so there's that to. I promise my next chapter will be longer. I'm new at this. Can you guys forgive me? Well like everyone always says: READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Finding the Sisters & the Past

Sorry for the long update

Sorry for the long update. So not feeling well, but I hate keeping everyone waiting even though I'm sure all of you have other stories. Time for the thanks! Here they are: Kaydreams, carolinee458, cherry kunoichi forever112, SasuSaku303, xbbydumdumx. I also wanna thank those who are taking the time to read my story.

I forgot the summery so here it is: **Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are girls that are from 17 years in the past. They are fighting an evil man who of course, like everyone else wants to control every one and thing. The girls meet Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. The boys are to help them but do they want to? Will love blossom? Who the heck is G?! And THERE'S ONE MORE SISTER?! S/S N/H N/T S/I**

NOTE: I'm also going to update every Thursday 'cause I have a short day Wednesday and can get it done quicker. It will also make the chapters longer. But I might update very soon 'cause I'm on a roll right now. Thought I'd let y'all know! Oh and a few characters are going to be OOC. I'll try to keep Naruto the same. It might be a little hard. But I'm sure he'll be a little normal in the next chapter.

I, sadly, do not own Naruto, only this plot.

--

The guys and Sakura where running into a field with wonderful, beautiful flowers.

"Ino's bound to be here. Just look for a flower that differs from all the rest. When you find it pick it."

"DIFFERS?! THEY'RE ALL DIFFERENT!!" Naruto screamed.

"Trust me when you see it you'll now it."

Naruto sighed but went to work. Everyone was looking for a good 10min. when Shikamaru found a flower that seemed to glow. Thinking it best to pick Shikamaru did as his gut told him. As soon as the roots left the soil the flower slowly transformed into a girl with blond hair.

"Good job Shikamaru, you found Ino. Now let's find Hinata," Sakura said.

'_Hinata. Where have I heard that name before?'_ Neji thought.

"Tch. What a drag. I guess I have to carry her?"

"How right you are my pineapple-haired friend! Now…ONWARD!"

They were walking into a cave when Sakura suddenly stopped.

"She's here."

"How do we find her?" questioned Sasuke.

"You'll know."

Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were looking for the fire sister while Shikamaru stayed with Ino.

Naruto found a strange little fire going. Thinking someone was here he started the fire again, being the good guy that he is. When the fire started it grow rapidly. Jumping back Naruto continued watching it, while everyone ran to him. When the fire died down a girl was in its place. She had indigo hair that was in down the middle of her back. **(A/N:** I like her better when she's older so that's how she looks now.**)**

"Naruto, you carry Hinata. Two down, one to go."

Naruto picked up Hinata and the left the cave. Next they headed to a park with a big, blue lake.

"Tenten's in there somewhere. Neji, I want you to go down and get her. She might still be in her sleeping form. I'll turn her into her human form. I have only enough strength for 5min. that's all the time you have. Can you do it?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," was Neji's only reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ready? Set? Go!" Sakura got put her hands together with her head bent down, eyes closed. She was concentrating very hard. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stared at her with wonder.

**With Neji:**

The lake was dark, but with the light of the full moon it was easier to see. There was a few fish, some very colorful. Then it got easier to see. Like there was a light shining. Curious Neji got closer. He could see the form of a girl with half of her hair down and the other half in a bun.

'_That must be the Tenten girl Sakura was talking about. Just in time to. I only have 2min left.'_ Neji quickly swam to the girl, grabbed her, and swam to the surface. Gasping for breath he kicked back to the shoe of the lake **(A/N:** Noth the slightest idea what it's called. Don't yell at me if I don't know the simplest of things. It's been a while since I learned landforms and junk like that.**)**

When Sakura felt Tenten close to her she dropped to the ground from exhaustion. Sasuke, with his quick reflexes, caught her be for she hit the ground.

"I've used all my energy getting Tenten in her human form. We have to get back to Tsunade. Once we rest we'll be fine," and with that last sentence she passed out.

"Let's get going guys. When they all wake up they have a lot of explaining to do." The boys left to the Hokage's tower. **(A/N:** I hope that's spelled right**)**

Hinata opened her eyes only to be net with sapphire eyes a few inches away from her face

"Hey, are you ok?" the owner of the eyes said

"Eep!" was her only reply as she dove down the covers. Hinata lifted her head out, but only enough to see her eyes. The blue eyed boy had blond hair that spiked in every possible direction. She immediately fell in love.

Felling movement next to her Hinata turned to see Tenten and Ino waking up.

"So, we finally woke up. How long were we out Forehead? Forehead? Where is she?" said a girl with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'm right here Ino-pig. No need to worry, we were only out for 17 years," a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes replayed as she walked into the room. "And stop calling me Forehead! You're my sister, I've known you all my life and you should know my name by now! Gosh, I didn't think you were that stupid"

The pink haired girl and the blonde continued to argue until Sasuke cleared his throat. The girls stopped.

"I hate to break this up but now that all of you are awake my friends and I would like an explanation."

"We also have some questions," a boy with long hair said.

"But let us introduce ourselves. I am Shikamaru Nara, the man with the chicken ass hair is Sasuke Uchiha, the long haired boy is Neji Hyuuga, and the one who scarred you friend is Naruto Uzumaki," a man with a pine apple head explained lazily.

"Well I guess it's proper we should introduce ourselves," the pink haired girl explained. "I am Sakura, the girl with the bun hair is Tenten, the girl with the indigo hair is Hinata, and the annoying blonde I was just yelling at is Ino-pig."

"Well now that we know your names we want to know why we had to find your sisters and how you know Tsunade," Sasuke asked.

"I guess we should start from the beginning, shouldn't we?" asked Hinata. **(A/N:** I don't want her to stutter. It'll take to long. Plus she needs confidence. And because I'm being a lazy ass right now. –Sigh- I'm worse than Shikamaru. Now let's continue!**)**

Sakura began:"Our mother and her friends had powers that have been passed down from the generations for hundreds of years. When she met my dad they fell in love and got married. You see my dad already knew about them. He was one of the few that did. When everyone found out mom was pregnant she and her friends decided to give the baby all the powers so that she may get rid of all the evil once and for all."

Tenten took over: "But as fate would have it there was more than one child. When Sakura came out the doctors said that there was still more to come. Then I came next, followed by Ino, and lastly little Hinata. It turns out we all had a power of our own."

Ino talks now: "Our mother and father decided to train us to fight evil and control our element. Sakura and Tenten were closer to our father because the acted like him, while Hinata and I were closer to our mother acting like her, but nonetheless we were all very close."

Hinata's turn: "But one day our mother gave birth to another child. Her power was undecided. There were only 4 elements so only 4 friends. The only thing we knew was that she has powers. Our parents knew she had some kind of power so they gave her to an orphanage. While our mother was giving her to the owner, our father was fending off the most evil person you could imagine. He died doing so.

Tenten goes again: "Then a few months later we had a big fight with the same man who killed our father. We put us in chains that prevented us from using our powers. He tried to get Sakura to tell him where our little sister was, but she refused.

"What happened?" Naruto asked the first time since Hinata woke up.

Ino replies: "She died. We watched her die right in front of our very own eyes. Then when Sakura still didn't tell him he-he-he."

Hinata interrupts: "He went over to Ino, out a sword into her arm, dragged it down, then plunged it into her stomach. It killed us.

Sakura goes again: "Then he was headed to Hinata. I didn't wasn't her to get hurt either so we did a spell that puts us to sleep for years, healing us at the same time."

Ino finishes it: "We could have been asleep for millions of years and not know it. But luckily it was only 17. Sakura was the first to wake up so she was to get us. But Tennie here was, being the heavy sleeper that she is, made Sakura wake her instead. Do you know how much energy that takes?!"

"Well _sorry_. It's not my fault I get my sleeping habits from daddy!" Tenten defended.

"Wait. Hinata are you part of the Hyuuga clan?" Neji asked.

"Why yes I am. Why?"

"Then you're the cousin my dad told me died."

Hinata sweatdroped. "Gee. Thanks."

"Troublesome. Look, we still have a few more questions."

"Like…" Hinata wondered.

"Like what do each of you control?" Neji wondered.

"I control plants," replied Ino.

"Water's my element!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Um…well I control fire. But don't worry I can do it really well," Hinata said nervously.

"And I control thunder/lighting/electricity," Sakura replied calmly.

"Wait why do you get three?" Sasuke questioned.

"I was the first born. Plus they're all kinda the same."

"Hn." was his reply.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Immature," Sasuke said.

"Emo," Sakura shot back.

"Element freak!"

"Chicken ass!"

"Pinky!"

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata gasped. Sakura got angry. _'He's dead"_ the girls thought.

"Sasuke you are so dead!" Sakura replied darkly. Before she could do anything the girls held her back.

"Come on Sakura let it go. We need to find our sister," Tenten reminded.

"-Sigh- Your right. I'm sorry."

"We should go look for her now," Naruto suggested.

"Dobe. We don't even know what she looks like. Or the age." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well Ino can kinda tell what she looks like. She has this weird power to be able to do that," Sakura said. "Ino will describe her and Hinata will draw her out."

Ino closed her eyes and whispered things to Hinata who drew it our on a piece of paper.

After taking a look at the picture the group set off to look for her.

--

Just a little bit longer. Like I said I'll try to make them bigger. I might start the next chapter today, but it won't be up till Monday maybe. I'll try to update every Thursday, but it might be earlier or later. Sorry!


	4. Men, Bracelets, and G

I have strep throat

I have strep throat. –Sigh-. It sucks, but because I didn't go to school Tuesday I was able to write a lot of Elemental Guardians. I hope this is longer than most. I know there are a lot of stories with longer chapters, but thanks for reading mine! Also thanks to a new recruit: ShayShay202. Welcome to my army! We will rule the world!! Ahem. Sorry. This medicine screws me up. Well enough of me being stupid…TO THE STORY!!

**Disclaimer:****No Naruto for me. It belongs to someone else. I'm going to mope.**

"We've been searching for days! We'll never find her! Can't we take a break?" Naruto complained.

"Dobe, it's only been 4 hours," Sasuke said.

"And two of those hours were watching you eat 25 bowls of ramen," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I would have eaten more if you guys didn't make me leave," mumbled Naruto.

"Make you; we had to pry you out!" Ino screamed.

"I hate to agree with Naruto but we've checked all over Konoha," said Neji.

"But we have to find her! Before 'he' does!" Hinata panicked.

"Well maybe we should-"Sakura was interrupted be a scream.

"What was that?" Tenten asked looking around.

"I don't know but we should check it out." And they ran to a dark part of Konoha

o.O

The gang ran toward the screams. There they see a girl running away from 10 men. One of the men grabbed the girl's wrist. It was to dark to see the men or girl.

"No stop! Let go, it's mine!" she screamed.

"Sorry girly, but ya snooze ya lose, now give it," the man holding onto her wrist.

"Hey! Let her go!" Naruto said getting the attention of the men.

One man laughed," Heh. Looky here boys, she's got friends." All of the men laughed.

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto fought the men while the girls and Shikamaru stayed back.

"We need to help them," Tenten said as she watched them fight.

Hinata shook her head. "We can't. we aren't allowed to use our powers unless we need to."

Tenten huffed. "Fine."

The man holding the girl's wrist grabbed her and started running followed by 2 more men.

"Hey look Sakura that man's getting away." Ino pointed to the man.

"Tenten can you take some of that water and help the boys? No one would suspect water and it's hard to see without some light." Sakura instructed. "Ino I want you to help as well."

"What will you and Hinata do?"

"Hinata and I will get the other guys. Break!" Ino and Tenten helped fight some of them men secretly, while Sakura and Hinata ran toward the others.

**Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto:**

After fighting for a few minutes they went over to see Ino and Tenten painting a little.

"Why are you panting? I thought you were good at this," Neji rudely asked.

"Well it's been 17 years since we used our powers so they're a little rusty!" Tenten snapped.

"Shikamaru where's Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The remaining men grabbed the girl and ran off. They went after them." Shikamaru ended with a yawn.

"Hn. We better follow them." Sasuke said.

**Sakura, Hinata, the Men, and Girl:**

"Miff!!" is what the girl was saying with the man's hand on her mouth.

Sakura whispered to Hinata, "Hinata can you light one of the men's pants on fire?"

"Sure," and that's just what she did.

"HOLY SHIT!! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" the man screamed, running around in a circle and then passing out on the floor.

Hinata and Sakura laughed. "Why did you want me to do that? I could have just burned him"

Sakura was still giggling when she answered. "I thought it be funny. And I was right. It was hilarious! Now let's get down to business."

Sakura and Hinata used some of their powers to fight the men. But they couldn't get to the one holding the girl.

"Let's get outta of her. Come on little girl," the man said.

"No now let GO!" and when that was said and electric shock was shot out of the bracelet and onto the man. Sakura and Hinata watched as the man fell to the ground.

They gasped. Looking up shocked they saw the girl with wide eyes.

"Uh…BYE!" and she took off like Naruto does in the show when he's running from Sakura.

"Wha-! Did you see that?!" Hinata said befuddled.

"Yeah. Let's go after her!" Hinata and Sakura ran after the strange girl.

The boys, Ino, and Tenten saw Sakura and Hinata running so the followed.

"Why –wheeze- are we –pant- -pant- running?" panted Naruto.

"There –pant- was a girl –pant- and –pant- she did some –pant- thing ama –pant- zing," Hinata said.

'_Let's stop this running. It's messing up my hair, and I wanna look good for Shikamaru. So let's do this!'_ and some roots grew out of the ground and grabbed the girl's ankles.

"Ah!" the girl went falling down to the ground. "Ow."

"Good job Ino-chan."

"Thanks Hinata."

"Ok enough thank you's lets start getting answers. Hinata can you add some light?" asked Tenten.

"Sure," Hinata said while providing a little flame in her palm. It grew bigger till they were able to see the mysterious girl.

When they took a look at her everyone but Sasuke and Neji gasped (ice cubes). Her hair, which was in a pony tail, was in the space between one's shoulder blades. It was a dark brown with dark blue natural highlights that almost looked purple. Green/blue eyes, slender arms and legs, a strait nose that still had a little slope, natural pink lips, and a bump on her forehead. Just like the picture, well minus the bump.

"Ugg! Stupid root. Had to trip me. Now someone these freaks are going to try to steal me bracelet," she mumbled along with a string of curse words.

Now Tenten was curious. "Bracelet? Let me see!" and without waiting for an answer she grabbed the girls hand to see the bracelet with a silver band that didn't go all the way around, with a blue sapphire in the middle in the shape of a diamond when you put both of you pointer fingers and middle fingers together. **(A/N:** See biography**)**

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten put their hands together. (Ino's bracelet had gold bands connecting little diamonds to green emeralds, Hinata's also had a gold band but with red ruby's shaped like hearts and the band going on the top and bottom, Tenten's had a silver band with a blue diamond in the shape of a square. **(A/N:** See biography**). **And you already know what Sakura's looks like.) When all of their hands were less then an inch apart a light started to glow. Now _every_one gasped.

"Whoa," was the only thing out of the girls' mouths.

'_She is our sister!'_ they thought.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us your name?" Hinata said, careful not to scare the girl.

"Well, my adoptive parents gave me a really stupid name so when I left them I changed my name to G," she said without knowing.

"That's a…odd name?" Shikamaru said.

"WHO AKED YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD?!" G yelled really loud.

"No on!" Shikamaru ran behind Ino. Everyone was giggling, Neji and Sasuke we smirking.

'_Now that we found our sister, we train and than fight "him." Let's hope we can do this.'_ Sakura thought worriedly.

Ok I have a few things to say: SCREW THE THURSDAY THING!! I'm just gonna do it whenever I can. It'll be every week though. I start soccer soon…like tomorrow. It's Wednesday. I'm glad I could go back to school. So boring here, but I wrote a lot. Now R&R!!


	5. Fangirls, Crazy Monkey, & Karin

I'm sorry for the late update

**I'm sorry for the late update! Nothing was going my way! Can you believe I had no time? Well forgetting this guess what people? NEW RECRUITS!! Welcome:** virtual-luv, jesselovemeto, **and** magicalcreaturezrock!** My army is growing! I still wanna thank my older recruits. THANKS EVERYONE!!**

**NOTE: I'm having a poll. I really need everyone's help. Even if you don't review, **

–**Looks at people who don't review-. Come on people! Give a sister some love! REVIEW!!**

**The choices will be at the end. Also THERE'S A LOT OF OOCNESS!! SORRY!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE IT WORK!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto everything would be going my way. But it ain't. So do I own it? Nope!**

**Everyone is 17 but G. is 15.**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**-**

The gang was at Sasuke's house. (YAH RIGHT! Mansion). The girls told G. about their past. They were in his sitting room where, you, well, SIT! Here's the setting chart:

First couch- Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru (Neji wanted Hinata to sit close to him. Overprotective!)

Second couch- Ino, Tenten

Recliner- G.

Old, squeaking rocking chair- Naruto (who else?!)

Floor- Sasuke, Sakura. With peach paint covering the walls of the room.

Ok back to the story.

"So G. can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Hinata asked politely.

G. moved around uncomfortable, "Uh…well…you see I really don't wanna tell you guys considering I don't know you very well, sisters or not."

"Well tell us when you're ready, m'kay?" Sakura said. "No rush."

"Ok!" G. replied with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm boooooooooooard! Let's do something!" Naruto complained while the rocking chair squeaked.

"Dobe, what are we going to do?" I think you all know who said that.

"Gosh Sasuke-teme! I was just trying to lighten the mood. You didn't have to be so mean about it! HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata tries to clam the crying Naruto while everyone thinks.

"Well why don't you guys show us around town? I'm sure a lot of things have changed in the last 17 years," Tenten suggested.

"Not a bad idea Minnie Mouse," Neji replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HYUUGA?!" Tenten jumps up.

"I didn't say anything Tenten-chan," Hinata said staring at her friend/sister.

"Oh I'm not talking about you."

"Oh…Ok."

"Now, WHAT DID YOU SAY FREAKY, WHITE EYED PERSON?!"

"Tenten, Hinata didn't say anything," Sakura says a little confused.

"No what I mean is… what I'm talking about is…oh never mind," and Tenten sits back down sulking. Neji smirks his little smirk.

"Let's just go before Teme's temeness kills us all. "

Everyone looked at Naruto. "That made no sense Dobe."

"YES IT DID! YOU'RE JUST NOT AS SMART AS I AM!"

"Idiot you about as smart as a-"

"Okay. Let's go before you guys hurt yourselves," Sakura said while grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him out the door. Everyone followed. After walking for 2 blocks Sakura realized what she was holding. She let go of Sasuke's hand and blushed. Sasuke smirked.

**o.O**

While the gang was walking everyone heard a screaming noise, forcing everyone to stop. Oh no. _Fangirls. _When everyone looked behind them, they saw a pack of screaming girls all saying something different. Like:

"I LOVE YOU NEJI-KUN!!"

"LETS GET MARRIED NARUTO-KUN!!"

"COME HERE SHIKA-KUN AND LET'S MAKE OUT!!"

"SASUKE-KUN LET ME BEAR YOUR BABIES!!"

The boys took off running with the girls right behind them.

The girls started running faster then the boys, making the boys run even faster.

After running for a while G., who was in the lead, turned to the left into an ally way. Everyone piled into the ally waiting for Ino and Shikamaru. (She was dragging him 'cause he was to slow)

"Why –huff- did you –pant- have to be so –gasp- sexy?" wheezed Sakura.

"Ah. So you think I'm sexy?" Sasuke smirked. (He does that a lot)

"NO!"

"That's it. No more walking. Is there anything else to do?" Tenten questioned.

"Uchiha, don't we have to play at the Crazy Monkey in 30min?" Neji reminded.

"Hyuuga's right. We need to get there fast."

"If we walk quickly we can get there in 10min," Shikamaru said.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Well then, LET'S GO!!"

**o.O**

"Hey Sakura does Hinata have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked while they were walking to the Crazy Monkey.

"Um… well she did, but he…well…he almost raped," Sakura said with her head down.

Naruto gasped. "WHAT?! Who did that?"

Sakura sighed. "He's name was Natsu (Born in Summer). He was Hinata's boyfriend for 3 months. She really liked hanging out with him. One day he said they were going to have dinner at his house. His parents were away and he had a nasty plan. When Hinata got there everything was going well. He wanted to show Hinata his room, when they got there Natsu pushed her on the bed, and ripped her shirt off. He was close to her skirt, but Ino, Tenten, and I got there in time. We beat him so bad he had to go to the hospital. After that Hinata had to have therapy. It took her months to get over the incident. Even if she likes someone she's afraid of what might happen, If the same thing will happen to her once again."

Naruto was stunned. He never knew that! He really liked Hinata and wanted her to trust hem. So he went up to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear.

**The Crazy Monkey**

"Ok, you guys stay over there. We have to go backstage," Shikamaru said as the boys walked away.

"I wonder if they're any good?" Ino thought.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Ino," Tenten said.

An announcer walked upstage. "Welcome everyone to the Crazy Monkey. Let's give it up for Shinobi!" the crowd went wild.

Naruto took the microphone, Sasuke on guitar, Neji on bass, and Shikamaru on drums.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine. I hope she gets the message," Naruto said while looking at Hinata. She blushed.

Move Along by All American Rejects

**Naruto **_Everyone_

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking **

**When **

_You fall everyone stands_

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking **

**With the **

_Life held in your_

**Hands are shaking cold **

**These hands are meant to hold **

**Speak to me**_,_

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_Move along _

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely **

**Could be a **

_Night when your life ends_

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving **

**All the **_pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold _

**Your hands are mine to hold **

**Speak to me, **

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on) **

_When everything is wrong we move along _

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

_When everything is wrong, we move _**along**

_Along, _**along**_, along _

(Whisper) _When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along _

**Just to make it through**

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_2_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

**Right back what is wrong **

**We move along 3**

Everyone cheered. Hinata was red, but she understood the meaning as if he said it to her face. The thought of Naruto caring gave her goosbumbs. Sakura noticed this and smiled.

G. tapped Sakura's shoulder. "After they're done can you do something?"

Sakura became nervous, "Uh…well…you can sing, but I won't. I…um can't really sing."

This caught Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's attention.

"What do you mean Forehead? You can sing. We did it all the time 17 years ago."

"Um…well I did when we did it in a group. But alone….um…no"

"Come on Sakura! Do it for us! Do it for G.! don't you want to make your little sisters happy?" Tenten begged.

Sakura looked at all the puppy dog faces and gave in. "Alright. As soon as they're done well do it."

The girls cheered.

"Now Neji and Shikamaru will sing this next song," Naruto reported. After a little moving around and a few instrument changes everyone was ready.

Sasuke and Naruto started playing.

In the End by Linkin Park

Shikamaru **Neji **Both

**It starts with one** thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  


All I know

  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  


It's so unreal

  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all 

just to watch you go

  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
**  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  


I tried so hard

  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised 

it got so (far)

  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me 

(in the end)

  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

  
**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x)**

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"Thank you. Lastly it's Sasuke and Naruto singing." And there was once again a instrument change.

Tenten and Ino were speechless.

"That…was…AMAZING!!" Ino and Tenten screamed.

"Who knew my cousin could do that," Hinata was wide eyed.

"Cool," was the only thing out of G.'s mouth. Sakura was thinking of a way out of singing.

Sexy Can I by Ray-J and Yung Berg (Uncensored)

**Sasuke **Naruto _Both_

Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeahhh  
All we wanna know is...  
(Sexy can I)

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._  
_Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I. _

_  
_Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we shake that ass some more_  
_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All__ I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
_  
**What up lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dipped in louis vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (ohhh) when a nigga by.  
Gucci on her feet, Marc Jacob on her thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the Chi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.**

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low__. _

  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend up, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  


**(ohh, ohh, ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty. **

  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh, ohh, ohh)

**I don't know what your man is like but shorty all I want to know is...sexy can I.**

Sexy can I, visit you at work  
While you sliding down the pole,  
no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that pussy talk,  
Baby damn, u is da shit  
(Oh, ohh, ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh, ohh, ohh)  


**I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...Sexy can I **

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I. 

**I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray Nella  
So when I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'  
See i'm a go getta and she a go get it  
You already know shit  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I send for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fkin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by you  
**  
_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like _(oh baby)_  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
_

_Sexy can I,hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more _

_  
__Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, i just wanna have some fun... Sexy, can I._

"Well that's all you guys!!" Naruto screamed.

"Thank you Shinobi! Now that's it-"stage crew whispered something to the announcer then left. "Uh…well… it seems we have one more singing group. Please give it up for the Elemental Guardians!" the crowed cheered while Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were dumbfounded.

Touch My Body by Mariah Carey

**Hinata **_Ino_ Tenten **Sakura**_**G**__**.**____**All**_

_**MC, uh, uh, uh In the place to be  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
**_  
_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do

**(I do)**

If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube

**(YouTube)**

**'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I  
**  
_**Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
**_  
**Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea  
**  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do

_(I do)_

If there's a camera up in here

Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube 

_(YouTube)_

**'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I  
**  
_**Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
**_  
I'm a treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the life of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy **(Nooo)**  
I will give you plenty joy  
  
_**Touch my body  
Put me on the floor **_

**(throw me on the floor)**

_**Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body**_

Let me wrap my thighs

**(let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just a little taste)**

**  
**_**All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body**_

Know you like my curves

**(I know you like it)**

_**  
Come on and give me what I deserve**_

**(Give me what I deserve babe)**

_**  
And touch my body.**_

_**  
**_  
_**Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah**_

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Oh yeah oh yeah **

**(every little way you like to touch my body baby)**

Touch my body 

**(yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... Oh Oh, ooh ooh baby)**

_Touch My Body _

**(uh Uh ooh ooh ooh)**

**Touch My Body**

**(come on Give Me what I deserve... Oh)**

All the boys there either cat whistle or wolf whistle. If Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were dumbfounded before they were even worse. They were also stunned. Jaws hanging open, so big a fly flew into Naruto's mouth, eyes as wide as a car's headlights.

Let's see they're thoughts:

Sasuke- _'Whoa! Sakura looked damn good singing that! Wait, BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!!'_

Naruto- _'Hinata was awesome!! I wonder if she'll have ramen with me? Which do I love more? Hinata? __Ramen? Hinata? Ramen? Hinata? Ramen? Hinata? Ramen? Hinata? Ramen? Hinata? __Ramen?_

Neji- _' I can't believe Tenten can sing! Ew! A fly flew into Naruto's mouth. Wait… HE'S LOOKING AT HINATA! He better not think of doing anything to my little cousin'_

Shikamaru- _What a drag. Why did that troublesome girl, Ino, have to look so good?!'_

As the girls walked down the stage a few fangirls walked up to Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. It was the Karin!!

-

--

--

--

-

**OK! That's it for now! It's only long because of the lyrics so don't count on this to be a normal thing. I need you guys to go to my homepage and vote on Itachi's history with his brother and family. **

**I noticed that for some strange reason I can't seem to get the chapter thing at the bottom of the story. Don't know why so you guys will have to scroll allllll the way back up to go to the next chapter. I'M SORRY!!**

**Um… that's all for now… but I might have more to talk about. If I do then the next chapter will really be an author's note. But it might not. R&R or I'll come into you're house at night and tickle you till you pee your pants!! HAHA!!**


	6. Bitches, Singing, and

I'm sorry for the late update

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! YEP! I AM NOW 13!! THIS IS MY BORTHDAY PREASENT FROM ME TO MY READERS!**

**If any of you have a birthday soon tell me and I'll make a long chapter just for you!**

**You know, that I know, that you guys hate this stuff but I've got to do it. I'm sorry for the late update. I was grounded for a while. I forgot to turn in a P.E. project. D. forgets his homework all the time but does he get grounded? NOOOOOO! I DO!! NOT FARE!! And AT&T cut down my internet, phone, and T.V. so we had nothing for like…ever. THEY SUCK!!**

**STUPID COMPUTER!**

**-Kicks computer- OWWW!!**

**I kicked my computer because it won't let me do the poll, so I'm gonna do whatever I feel like. You guys must hate me for doing this…sorry. **

**GIANNA'S NOT'S GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS AIN'T LOVIN'!! I want some love!!**

**I'm sorry about the songs in the last chapter. You guys must have been like 'huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh??' I totally understand. I was confused to.**

**I'm also late because soccer has me beat! When I get ready for practice it starts raining. And the games! My team won the 1****st**** and 3****rd**** game but we tied the 2****nd**** one. I WAS AN AWESOME GOALIE!! I can block every shot ****anyone throws at me!**

**-Readers kick soccer balls-**

**NO WAIT! ONE AT A TIME! ONE AT A TIME!! AHHH!! DADDY!!**

**Peace.eef.96:** **I'll take over for her while she cries. **

**Gianna: Daddy! I want my blanket!!**

**Peace.eef.96: NEW PEOPLE!! Whoo-hoo!! Let's start. WELCOME: (cue advertisement music)- **TeMaRi - SwEeTeSt SiN**, **SasuSaku Forever and Ever**, **karin14**, **wrong time for dreaming**, **Hanari-chan**, and me! Her BFF in the real world**: **peace.eef.96.****But you can call me Emily.**

**Emily: MY FIRST TIME SAYING A DISCLAMER!! Gianna does not own Naruto or any of the songs for this chapter and chapter 5. –Whispers- She was stupid and forgot to put that back in chapter 5.**

**Gianna: I HEARD THAT!! –Chases after Emily-**

**Emily: EEK! – Runs around- START THE STORY, START THE STORY!!**

**Key:**

(Blah, blah, blah)** just random author note's. You can read them if you want.**

**(A/N: **blah, blah, blah**) things you guys should read.**

'_THINKING!!'_

"Talking"

'**Inner Sakura'**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

_As the girls walked down the stage a few fangirls walked up to Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. It was the Karin!!_

**End recap.**

Karin, Ami, Hanae, and Nori walked to the boys, Karin to Sasuke, Ami to Naruto, Nori to Shikamaru, and Hanae to Neji. All of them wearing short mini skirts and shirts that looked like they were for 15 year olds not 17 and showed their stomachs. The girls saw this and watched as Karin, Ami, Hanae, and Nori talked.

"Hey Sasuke. My, aren't we looking hot tonight? Love the performance," Karin flirted while shaking her breasts. Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing," Ami flirted. Hanae and Nori nodded their heads in agreement.

"So we were all wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us? Then, um… oh I don't know… have some fun?" Karin tried to say seductively, while winking. The other girls did the same thing.

Neji was frowning, Shikamaru was staring at Nori strangely, Sasuke's eye was twitching, and poor Naruto looked like he was about to hurl all that ramen he ate earlier.

The girls saw their discomfort and went to go save them.

"Sorry but they're busy," a voice behind Karin said.

Turning around Karin frowned at the pink haired girl. "Oh yeah? Well what are they doing?"

"They're going to show us around town. Not that it's any of you're business," Sakura shot back.

Karin was fuming. "Why you- whats your name bitch?"

Sakura smirked, liking the way she got made s easily. "The name's Sakura. This here is Tenten, Ino, and Hinata," she pointed to each individually. "Hey Ino did I just order a burger?" "No." "Then why am i looking at a slut burger with everything on it?" the girls burst out laughing and exchanged high fives.

"That's so rude Sakura! You didn't even ask her, her name! My guess is Slut #1!" another round of hives added to Karin's madness.

Now Karin was boiling mad. "Actually my name is Karin, I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. This is Ami, Naruto's girlfriend, Nori, Shikamaru's girlfriend, and Hanae, Neji's girlfriend." Behind the girls 3 of the boys were shaking their heads no, while one was spewing chunks (Poor Naruto).

"Hmm… well by the way their mouthing no and one's throwing up I'm guessing that, that's a totally lie."

"No its not! It's true right Sasuke-kun?" Karin batted her eyelashes. Naruto, who just finished throwing up, saw this and threw up again.

"Ew no. I'd rather die than go out with you." Sasuke said causing all the girls to giggle.

"And there's your answer."

"Grr!! I'll get you. You pink haired bitch. Let's go girls. See you later Sasuke baby!" Naruto threw up for the 3rd time in the last 5min. (I'm sure if he had a hug none of this would be happing.) **(A/N:** I loving giving people hug. I believe it can help people.**)**

"Well let's go I'm beat," and ino started walking. Then she stopped. "Uh…where are we staying?"

"You and G. can stay at my house. Naruto's already living there. I have plenty of rooms," Sasuke stated.

"Cool! I get to stay in a mansion!" G. was bouncing up and down like a 5 year old. Hinata giggled and tried to calm the girl down.

"But first…SHOPING!!" Ino screamed.

"Aw! Ino!" Tenten and Sakura complained.

**o.O**

"Well here we are. Would you guys like to stay in one room or separate?" Sasuke asked when Neji and Shikamaru left.

The girls exchanged glances. "TOGETHER!" they said in unison.

"Hn. Dobe, show them their room. I'm going to get a tomato."

"Tomato?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Teme loves tomatoes. They're the only vegetables he eats." Naruto informed.

"Uh…hate to burst anyone's bubble, but a tomato is a fruit. Like a cucumber? If it has seed's then it's a fruit," corrected Sakura.

"WHAT?! You mean Veggie Tales lied to me?! Naruto screamed. **(**Sorry but I love Veggie Tales. You know? –Emily and Gianna sing- VEGGIE TALEES, VEGGIE TAAALES, VEGGIE TALEES! We'll stop singing now!!) "NO!!"

"Uh…yeah…" all the girls sweatdroped.

"So…um…where do we sleep?" Hinata asked trying to get the attention off Naruto. (Oh! A crush is forming!)

Sasuke walks out of the kitchen with a tomato in his hand. "Second door to the left, it has a light blue color."

"YEAH!" all the girls scream and run to find the door.

When the got to the room they were stunned. The room was HUGE!! It looked like it was split in five different sections.

One section, closer to the door and the one Tenten chose, had a black bed sheet, brown paint around the bed, pillows shaped in all kinds of weapons, red carpeting, and a long sword above the headboard.

The next section, next to the first one and Ino's pick, had pink bed sheets, purple paint, pillows shaped like all types of shoes, sky blue carpeting, and a cute pair of shoes under the bed. (Sorry. I don't know any shoes, only flip-flops, boots, heels, sneakers, and sandals.)

The third section, Hinata's very own section, had light blue bed sheets, lavender paint, a pale green carpeting, pillows that had pictures of deserts on it, and sewing kit on the table next to the bed.

The forth section, G's favorite, had lime green bed sheets, lemon-yellow paint, blue carpeting with red spots on it, pillows that looked like different paintings on it, and a packet of pastels on a table.

The last section, Sakura's first love for it was next to the window, had a grey with pink strips on the sheet, indigo paint with rain drops on it, blue carpeting the color of a rain puddle, pillows that had different weather patters on them, and medical books along with books about the weather. Like rain, hurricanes, tornadoes things like that. **(A/N: **I love the rain. She's my favorite character. That's why her section looks like this. Ask Emily.**)**

"I have found my true love," all the girls say as the run towed their chosen section. "WHOOHOO!!"

"Can you see Sasuke sleeping in a place like this?" Ino asked.

"Not in the slitghtest," Hinata agreed.

"I wonder why he has a room that looks like this though, "Sakura questioned.

"Who cares?!" screamed G.

"You are totally our sister!" Tenten yelled while hugging G.

After bouncing on for a few hours the girls decided to go to bed.

**-In a deep manly voice- The Next Day**

The guys and girls all headed to the kitchen when they smelled something wonderful. It turned out that Hinata had made something like a buffet.

All Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and G. all stared in shock at the food before them.

"I didn't know how much you guys ate, and G. might have the same appetite as Tenten so I cooked up a big breakfast," she explained nervously.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S EAT!!" was all Naruto could say. Sakura and G. noticed that she smiled at him.

When they were done they decided it was time to get dressed.

Ino was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves hanging down, blue flip flops, and green shorts. Tenten had on a shirt that said "How to keep an idiot busy, look on the back" on the front and on the back "How to keep an idiot busy, look on the front", green sandals, and blue cheerleader shorts. G. had on short sleeves with a funky pattern, yellow and lime green checkered sneakers, and orange khakis. Hinata had on a sky blue skirt with a shirt that had blue and white vertical strips and white flip flops. Lastly, Sakura had on a light orange shirt with a monkey with sunglasses on and had the words "I with I was in bed". She had on jeans with a bottom boot cut, black boots, and a blue baseball hat with the words Italia on it and Italy's flag.

Sasuke and Neji wore the same things as they do in the earlier episodes on Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruto wore clothe in the later ones.

After everyone was dressed the gang decided to head towed the town.

Sasuke and Neji wore the same things as they do in the earlier episodes on Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruto wore clothe in the later ones.

"Hey look! A karaoke cafe! Let's go!" Ino pulled Hinata and Tenten, who grabbed G. and Sakura, who in turn grabbed Shikamaru and Sasuke, who lastly grabbed Naruto and Neji.

When they arrived a song just started. Karin and her gang were singing a song when they all entered. Unfortunately for them…it just started.

Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera

_**Karin:**_

**Step Back! gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control, and getting ready to crash  
Wont stop, shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man**

So baby yes I know what I am, and no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it  


Karin noticed Sasuke and started swaying her hips to the beat of the music

_**Karin and her gang: **_**  
Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world and it keeps getting better  
**

"Well she's right about the bitch part I'll tell ya that," G. whispered to the gang who just nodded.

_**Karin:**_**  
Kiss kiss, gonna tell you right now  
I make it sweet on the lips, ill simply knock you out  
Shut up! I dont care what you say  
Cuz when were both in the ring  
You better like it my way  
Yeah baby theres a villan in me  
So sexy sour and sweet, and you'll be lovin' it  
**

_**Karin and her gang:**_**  
Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world and it keeps getting better**

_**Gang:**_

**Hooold on**

_**Karin:**_

**  
It keeps gettin better**

_**Gang:**_

**  
Hooold on **

_**Karin:**_**  
It keeps gettin better**

During this part Karin and her gang whisper seductively. Sakura makes a gagging face and pretends to vomit.

**  
**_**Gang:**_

**In the break of the night  
In the speed of the light**

_**Karin:**_**  
I hold the universe up  
Ill make your planets collide. **

_**Gang:**_**  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suits**

_**Karin:**_**  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you  
**

_**Karin and her gang:**_**  
Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world and it keeps getting better**

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world and it keeps getting better

_**Gang:**_

**Hooold on**

_**Karin:**_

**  
It keeps gettin better**

_**Gang:**_

**  
Hooold on **

_**Karin:**_

**  
It keeps gettin better**

The crowd clapped loudly for Karin and her friends.

"Ug. Great, now I gotta change my ring tone," Ino complained

"Since when did you get a cell phone?!" Tenten asked amazed.

"We've only been here for a day and a half!" Hinata yelled confused.

"Really," agreed Sakura.

"Seriously," G. said.

"I got in it when I looked under my bed. You guys have one to. Hinata's yours is a pinkish purple one, Tenten a chocolate brown, G. a red one, Sakura's a bright green, and mine baby blue," Ino informed.

"Oh…" they all said.

When the finished their discussion the clapping had just died down,

"Well is there anyone else who thinks they can beat me? How about someone with pink hair? What do ya say Sakura?" Karin smirked. Sakura paled.

"Ohh. The flag has been thrown down! Will Sakura do it? or will she be a chicken?" some random guy said in an announcer voice.

"You're not helping!!" Sakura screamed.

"Aw… is the little girl scared? That's such a shame," Karin said in a baby voice. Her gang giggled.

"Grr! Let's do this!" Sakura walked up the stage with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and G. following.

"Your funeral," Karin said as she chose a song.

The music started playing. _'I hope I can sing this song. It sounds complicated,'_ thought Sakura.

Disturbia by Rihanna (In this song for the second and third time you say the chorus Sakura will do the parts that Rihanna sings. The voice you hear when you listen to it.)

K gang- Karin's gang

S gang- Sakura's gang (Ino, Tenten, Hinata, G.)

_**K gang:**_

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
**

_**Karin:**_**  
What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now**

No more gas in the rig

_**K gang:**_**  
Can't even get it started**

_**Karin:**_**  
Nothing heard, nothing said**

_**K gang:**_**  
Can't even speak about it**

_**Karin: **_**  
All my life on my head**

_**K gang**_**:  
Don't want to think about it**

_**Karin:**_**  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah**

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort  


_**Karin and her gang:**_**  
Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia**

_**Karin:**_**  
It's like the darkness is the light**

_**K gang:**_**  
Disturbia**

_**Karin: **_**  
Am I scaring you tonight**

_**K gang**_**  
Your mind is in disturbia**

_**Karin: **_**  
Ain't used to what you like**

_**K gang: **_**  
Disturbia**

_**Karin**_**  
Disturbia  
**

_**Karin and her gang:**_**  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

Karin and her gang finish their part of the song with a smug look. Sakura and her gang roll their eyes and start singing.**  
**

_**Sakura:**_**  
Faded pictures on the wall**

_**S gang:**_**  
It's like they talkin' to me**

_**Sakura:**_**  
Disconnectin' all your calls**

_**S gang:**_**  
Your phone don't even ring**

_**Sakura:**_**  
I gotta get out**

**Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for co****mfort  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster**

_**S gang (Sakura does the voice that does not match this) **_**  
Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia**

_**Sakura: **_**  
It's like the darkness is the light**

_**S gang: **_**  
Disturbia**

_**Sakura: **_**  
Am I scaring you tonight**

And as she said that a red light cam up from the stage and under her face.

_**S gang: **_**  
Your mind is in disturbia**

_**Sakura: **_**  
Ain't used to what you like**

_**S gang: **_**  
Disturbia**

_**Sakura: **_**  
Disturbia**

_**S gang:**_

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum **

_**Sakura:**_

**Disturbia**

The whole café was amazed at how they could sing. A lot of Karin's fanboys became Sakura's, Ami's became Hinata's, Nori's became Ino's, and Hanae's became Tenten's.

_**Karin: **_****

Release me from this curse

_**Sakura:**_**  
I've been trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling**

_**Karin: **_**  
You can't go, go, go**

_**Sakura: **_**  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh**

_**Karin, K gang, S gang (Sakura is still doing the part of Rihanna. I know it's confusing)**_

**Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia**

_**Karin and Sakura: **_**  
It's like the darkness is the light**

_**K gang, S gang**_**  
Disturbia**

_**Karin and Sakura: **_**  
Am I scaring you tonight**

_**K gang, S gang**_**  
Your mind is in disturbia**

_**Karin and Sakura: **_**  
Ain't used to what you like**

_**K gang, S gang**_**  
Disturbia**

_**Karin and Sakura: **_**  
Disturbia  
**

_**K gang, S gang, Karin, Sakura**_**  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

"WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!! GIVE IT UP FOR SAKURA, INO, HINATA, TENTEN, AND G.!!" the same boy screams.

Karin, Ami, Nori, and Hanae walked away mad.

"Whoa! You guys are really good. Hey you wanna go back to Sasuke-teme's mansion? He has a place where we can practice singing. We wanna see what you guys can do," Naruto said.

"Kay," and the walked back to Sasuke's mansion. (My gosh, the gotta stop doing that!)

When they arrived at Sasuke's mansion, the boys took different turns then their rooms and the living room. It went: left, right, up, straight, up, left, right, right, dead end. Then Sasuke yelled at Naruto for being a dobe and getting them lost, Shikamaru muttering 'What a drag, troublesome people.' So they had to go left, left, right, down, straight, down, left, right, and they were back to where they started. This time Sasuke took them: right, up, left, left, right, elevator, right, and to a door on the left.

By the time everyone got there, all of them were panting.

"That –pant- was TERRIBLE! –pant-"Hinata complained.

"Hehe, sorry about that Hinata," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, as you know we wanna see how some one who was born 17 years ago be able to sing songs that we have and we also want to see if you guys are good," Neji said. **(A/N:** He's not getting a lot of story time. I'll try to add him in for all you Neji lovers out there.**) **

"We're able to adapt in a new environment easily. We have to, or we would be-"Ino was cut off by Tenten.

"Doomed and probably commit suicide!" Tenten said.

The boys stood in shock while Ino got mad at Tenten.

"HEY! I was gonna say that!"

"Well it's not my fault that you're slow now is it?"

"GRR! TENTEN!!" but before anyone could do any damage they heard a crush in the practice room.

"When they opened the door Sakura, and G. were standing there with a broken picture, of Sasuke, in front of them.

"Uh…SHE DID IT!" G. and Sakura said at the same time, while pointing to each other.

"-Sigh- Whatever, let's just do this," Sasuke said shaking his head.

Before Sakura left she saw something stick out of the frame. Without really looking at it she put it in her pants pocket, and ran to catch up.

Here's the order of the group and their instruments (some instruments may not be in the song but I don't really care.):

Naruto- drums

Neji- bass

Tenten- guitar

Hinata, Ino, G. - background singing

Shikamaru- keyboard

What song are Sakura and Sasuke singing? Find out in the next chapter!!

-

--

--

--

-

**Well that's it!! My present to you guys! Hope all of you enjoyed it! I now it was a long wait, but I did it so I could do it for my birthday. Thanks for taking the time to read these things. If you do read it I want you to but a little face, smiley, sad, whatever. Thanks 'yall!! **

**Love ya,**

**G.H.R.D. / gianna loves SasuSaku**


	7. Songs, FB YOUR NAME'S WHAT!

**HELLO EVERYBODY!! How is everyone?? **

…

**Not very lively are you? Well… GET HAPPY!! You happy yet?**

…

**SCREW YOU PEOPLE!!**

**Emily: Sorry, she's just mad 'cause our science teacher killed Rocky and Skyler. No, they are not people, they're Planarians. A type of worm.**

**Gianna: WHY?! THEY WERE SO YOUNG!! SO ALIVE!! –Sniffle-**

**Emily: If you're wondering how she killed them she used…the DRAIN!!**

**Naruto: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Gianna: NO! NOT THE DRAIN!!**

**Emily: There, there. It's alright. Don't worry; everything's going to be ok.**

**xxPrincessSakuraBlossomxx: While Emily comforts Gianna, I'll say the new people. Here we go! And drum roll please! **

**-Drum rolls on the floor-**

**xxPrincessSakuraBlossomxx: NOT THAT KIND!! **

**-Real drum roll-**

**xxPrincessSakuraBlossomxx: THANK YOU! Welcome: xxkazstarxx and myself… Gianna's mad 'cause only two people did something. So to say thank you let's look at all the old readers- **TeMaRi - SwEeTeSt SiN**, **SasuSaku Forever and Ever**, **karin14**, **wrong time for dreaming**, **Hanari-chan, virtual -luv, jesselovemeto, magicalcreaturezrock, ShayShay202, Kaydreams, carolinee458, cherry kunoichi forever112,SasuSaku303, xbbydumdumx, Kaydreams, devilkatkiller, _and_ sexxi-side muffin. **SHE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!!**

**Gianna: Ok, I'm good, thanks xxPrincessSakuraBlossomxx. Now, I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! IF I GET 5 REVIEW I WILL UP DATE. If I get none… then no story for you! And if you have me as my favorites then don't forget the alert!! **

**ON TO THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer- Blah, Blah, Blah. GO ROT IN A HOLE! YOU GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR NARUTO!!**

**Key: **

_"Cell phone"_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

**Flashback:** This is in the flashback. **End Flashback**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

"_GRR! TENTEN!!" but before anyone could do any damage they heard a crush in the practice room._

"_When they opened the door Sakura, and G. were standing there with a broken picture, of Sasuke, in front of them._

"_Uh…SHE DID IT!" G. and Sakura said at the same time, while pointing to each other._

"_-Sigh- Whatever, let's just do this," Sasuke said shaking his head._

_Before Sakura left she saw something stick out of the frame. Without really looking at it she put it in her pants pocket, and ran to catch up._

_Here's the order of the group and their instruments (some instruments may not be in the song but I don't really care.):_

_Naruto- drums_

_Neji- bass_

_Tenten- guitar_

_Hinata, Ino, G. - background singing_

_Shikamaru- keyboard_

**End recap.**

"Wait…what am I suppose to do?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You sing with Sasuke. All of us decided to that you two should sing two songs," Ino said.

"But…wait…how are you going to sing?" Naruto asked.

"We told you, we can adapt very quickly, so we already know how the songs go and the beat, along with the words," Tenten said.

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke said.

"Somebody's cranky," mumbles Sakura.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Stop flirting and let's start the music!" Ino yelled causing Sakura and Sasuke to blush.

"Fine," the said together

.

**(A/N: **Thanks xxPrincessSakuraBlossomxx for the songs and Emily for picking one.**)**

4 Minutes by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland 

_**Shikamaru:**_**  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(8x)  
Come on  
Yeah  
Break down  
Come on  
**_**  
Sakura:  
**_**Come on, boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll**

_**Sasuke:  
**_**Well, don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you want to roll**

_**Sakura:  
**_**I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go?  
(Are you ready to go?)**

_**Sakura & Sasuke:**_**  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want**

_**Sakura & Sasuke:  
**_**Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**

_**Sakura, Sasuke & Shikamaru:  
**_**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_**Sakura:  
**_**Sometimes I think  
What I need is a you intervention, yeah**

_**Sasuke:  
**_**And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Ooh, hey**

_**Sakura:**_**  
The road to hell  
Is paved with good intentions, yeah**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?**

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_**:  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want**

_**Sakura & Sasuke:**_**  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**

_**Sakura, Sasuke & Shikamaru:**_**  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_**Shikamaru:**_**  
Breakdown  
Yeah  
(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Yeah, uh huh  
(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
I only got 4 minutes  
To save the world**

"Awesome guys! One song down, one to go!" Naruto said.

"Cool," Sakura replied.

"This time Neji, you'll sing as well," Hinata said.

"What? I never agreed to that!" he protested.

"Well to bad. Suck it up like man!" Tenten screamed.

"Whatever, "Neji muttered.

Umbrella (Remix) by Rihanna Ft. Chris Brown and Jay-z

_**Neji:**_**  
REMIX  
Uhuh uhuh (Rihanna)  
(Chris Brown)  
Uhuh uhuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Uhuh uhuh (Take three Action)  
Uhuh uhuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rokafella (Eh eh)  
We fly high to weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stack chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

_**Sakura:**_**  
You have my heart, and we'll never be a world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see a shiny Car  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
You become another dream to me  
A fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
And girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because  
When the sun shine well shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's a not a rain outside  
Girl it's gettin late and you can stay the night  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slippa'**

**Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**You can run into my arms**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
It's okay don't be alarmed**

_**Sakura & Sasuke:**_**  
Come in to me**

_**Sakura:**_

**There no distance in between (our love)**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
So go on and say my name some more**

_**Sakura:**_**  
I'll be all you need and more  
**_**  
Sasuke in a whisper:  
**_**(breaths deeply) you ready?**

_**Sakura & Sasuke:**_**  
Because**

_**Sakura:**_**  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out til the end**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a cab I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm lookin for the one with glass slippa'  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)**

_**Sakura:**_**  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)**

_**Sakura:**_**  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

Sasuke and Sakura got closer to each other as the song continued.

**  
**_**Sakura:**_**  
It's rainin'**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
Rainin'**

Face to face.

_**Sakura:**_**  
Ooh baby it's rainin'**

Closer.

_**Sasuke:**_**  
Rainin'**

_**Sakura:**_**  
Baby come in to me**

Closer.

_**Sasuke:  
**_**Oh!**

Closer.

_**Sakura:**_**  
Come in to me...  
**_**  
Sasuke until fade:  
**_**Rihanna, Rihanna, Rihanna...**

They were so close it looked like they were about to kiss. But they pulled apart.

**(A/N:** Not very romantic, but whatever!**)**

"Well…that's it! Whoa! It's 10:30?! Who knew it would take this long!" Naruto screamed.

"Who knew you could tell time, Dobe," you know who said that.

"Gr! TEME!"

"Loser."

"ASSHOLE!"

"Freak."

"BAS-"

"O.k.! Let's just go to bed," Hinata butted in, pulling Naruto away from Sasuke.

"Fine, but let Uchiha show us the way," Neji said not wanting to get lost…again.

**o.O**

"OMG! Sakura he likes you! You like him!! Ohmygawd!" Ino screeched.

"Thanks Ino. There goes my eardrum," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Opps! Sorry! But it's true! –Gasp! - maybe we could have 4 couples!!" Ino was freaking out right now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Four couples??" Sakura asked amazed.

"Who's the other three?!" Hinata, Tenten, and G. asked.

"Oh like you guys don't know! Well…Sakura and G. might not know, but you three do!" Ino said.

Hinata and Tenten looked at Ino like she was a freak. (But she is sometimes.)

"Huh?"

"Well I know that both of you woke up early when we were in the hospital. I saw and heard everything that was going on. See I was the first to wake up. And then...

**Flashback:**

Ino woke up rubbing her head. "Whoa…intense pain."

"-Yawn- Glad you woke up, maybe now the other tree will so I can go to bed," a new voice said.

Ino turned to where the voice was. "OHMYGOD IT'S A TALKING PINEAPPLE!! Oh, wait; it's just some dude that _looks _like a pineapple."

"I can't believe I agreed to this. There's no way I can put up with a banshee," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Ignoring that comment, who are you Mr.-pineapple-head?"

"The name's Shikamaru and I know you're Ino. You're sister told me."

"Oh…well I don't wanna know how I got here, too tired."

"Yeah, it's to troublesome to explain."

"Well I'm board, so tell me about yourself, Shikamaru," Ino asked curiously.

Shikamaru talked about himself and Ino talked about herself and soon they started liking one another. Well, Ino knew Shikamaru liked her, and Shikamaru knew Ino like him.

**End Flashback**

This is Hinata's story:"

**Flashback:**

Hinata groaned as she woke up.

"Ow my head hurts!"

"HEY! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" a voice said next to her.

Hinata turned her head to see a boy with blond hair spiked up in every direction, sapphire eyes, whiskers, and a foxy grin on his face.

"Um…who the hell are you?!" she asked a little freaked out that some random guy was in the same room as her. _'Though he is really cute. And his eyes, I've never seen anything so blue. He seems so carefree.'_

"Opps! I guess I should introduce myself! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! What about you?"

"Um…I…well my name's Hinata. And I wanna know how I got here. The last thing I saw was my sister Sakura."

"Well, me and my friends helped her bring you and the other two back to Konoha. It's my turn to watch you while the other guy's sleep," explained Naruto.

"Oh…" was the only response Hinata could think of. "Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

As Naruto talked about his dreams, likes, dislikes, and other things, Hinata started to like the happy-go-luck boy. When Naruto was done she told a little about herself. Naruto as well was forming a crush.

Little did they know a sneaky blond, who loves gossip, was listing the whole time.

**End Flashback**

"Neji and Tenten were a little different, her's went…"

**Flashback:**

Tenten woke from hunger. "I'm hungry. Where's the food?"

"Well someone's awake. Are you always this hungry?" asked a dude.

"AAAAAHHH!! RANDOM DUDE!! HIT HIM WITH A PILLOW! HIT HIM WITH A PILLOW!!" and she threw a pillow at him, thus making him fall over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! And what's in this pillow? Bricks?" Neji inspected the pillow to see if they're really were bricks. None. _'She must have one hell of an arm.'_

"Who in this unforsaken world are you random-dude-that-looks-like-a-girl-and-kinda-like-Hinata?" she asked curiously.

Neji was pissed off. "#1-I do not look like a girl, #2-Who the hell is Hinata? And #3- the name's Neji."

"#1-Yes, you do. #2- she's my other sister, the one with the indigo hair. #3-OHHHH! OK! Tenten's my name! Eating's my game!"

"#1-Sigh-. #2-Ok. "#3-…o…k…?..."

"This is strange now. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

And Neji told her the same story as Naruto, but…more Neji like.

"So…Neji-who-still-looks-like-a-girl, why don't you tell me some things about yourself, except for the fact that you use conditioner in your hair."

Neji chose to ignore her insults and told about himself. Tenten thought that Neji was a nice guy once you got to know him. And when Tenten told about herself, Neji as well started to like her.

And our little blond friend was still awake through out the entire chat.

**End Flashback**

And that's the story," Ino finished.

"You're an idiot Ino, "Tenten mumbled.

Ino resorted to sting her thumb on her nose and wiggling her fingers.

"So let's talk about cell phones. What are you're numbers?" Hinata asked.

"Let's call each other to her the ring tone," G. said happily.

"Wait; let's get the boy's in here to," Tenten suggested.

"No problem, SASUKE, NARUTO, NEJI, SHIKAMARU!! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

The guys burst through the doors half deaf.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled.

Hinata told them of wanting to hear the ring tones. The boys agreed.

"I'll call G.," Hinata said.

"_I'm a goofy goober! ROCK!  
You're a goofy goober! ROCK!  
We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!  
Goofy goofy goober goober! ROCK!"_

Everyone looked at her like she grew two heads. "What? I like the song. Is that a problem?"

"I liked it!" screamed Naruto. G. gave him a high five.

"I'll call Hinata," Ino said.

"_Do You Kno Wat That Mean Mane X2  
She Got Her Own House  
She Got Her Own Car  
Two Jobs Work Hard U A Bad Broad  
If U Aint On Sit Down  
If U Aint On Sit Down  
If U Aint On Sit Down  
If U Aint On Sit Down_

_She Got Her Own House _

_  
Drive Her Own Whip  
Range Rover All White Like Her Toe Tips  
She Got A Pretty Smile  
Smell Real Good"_

Awesome song Hinata!" Ino said.

"Thanks," Hinata flashed a smile.

"I'll call Ino," Sakura said.

"_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

_(Come on girl)_

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold myself  
Back"_

"INO! I am ashamed! I can't believe you fell for them!" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry! Their just so good!!"

"Whatever, Tenten, call me."

"Ok."

"_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me like that._

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdinmy breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

"Good choice Saki," Tenten complemented.

"Why thank you," Sakura gave a little bow.

"I'll call you Tenten," offered Naruto.

"_I've seen her type before  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl  
Is a bad girl, yeah_

_(Kardinal Offishall):  
Ohhh, yeah  
That's her the big dog  
Tryin' to get  
Her little kitty to purr  
Ex-man lookin at me like  
I'm Lucifer  
Cause he know I will deal  
With his case yes, sir"_

"Neat. Sasuke, you call Naruto," ordered Sakura.

"Hn."

"_Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you_

_I said a...  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you"_

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Uh? You say somethin' Teme?"

I'll call Uchiha," Neji said.

"_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out!_

_Go, stop this show  
Choppy words in that sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera, Lock and Load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me, I've been cursed.  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, he knows he works  
Fuck, this hurts. I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied  
So why, try ignoring him?  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When I bring that chorus in."_

"Typical."

"I liked it," Sakura said.

"Lazy ass. Call Neji!"

"What a drag."

"_He's the semi-aquatic egg layin mammal of action,  
He's the furry little flat foot who never flinched from a fray,  
He's got more than just mad skills,  
He's got a beavers tail and bill,  
And the women swoon whenever they hear him say.  
platypus sound,  
He's Perry,  
Perry the Platypus!!"_

Everyone burst out laughing. "Naruto," Neji said dangerously.

"Uh…I'll cal Shikamaru," Hinata said.

"_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair"_

"Thought so," Ino grumbled.

"You know what? G. you never told us your real name," Tenten noticed.

"Uh…um…" G. tried to think of something.

"Come one. It can't be that bad," Sakura tried.

"Um…fine its, –mumble- mufber,"

"Huh? Can't hear you," Naruto tried to get closer.

"I said it's –mumble- flebers."

"What?"

I SAID IT'S GETHSEMANE!!" after realizing what she did she said "Please don't laugh."

Everyone tries to hold in their laughter. "We're not laughing –giggle- see –chuckle-?" then Naruto and everyone else burst out laughing.

"So it _is _that bad!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"You, AHHH, do know that HAHAHA, that your name, HAHA, means, HEHEH, oil press right?! AHHHHHAAAAAHAHAH!!"

"You guys are mean!" G. or should I say Gethsemane crossed her arms.

Sakura, seeing her sister mad, tried to make things better. "Did you know that in the bible, the garden where Jesus and his disciples prayed the night before the crucifixion?"

"Really?" G.'s eyes were hopeful.

"Yep!"

"Does that mean they found oil there?" and everyone started laughing again.

**-**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**-**

**That's it for now!! Short again I know! But I need some have to take a shower. I also want to go to bed early so I can be ready tomorrow. We're dissecting a **_**worm **_**tomorrow! YES!! I mean….ew? Whatever! WAHO!! I'm also very lazy and am to busy to actually type. I'm reading some stories. Soccer kills me aw well.**

**Y'all must hate me. I wanna know how many of you read this. If you wanna make a girl happy girl could put this face after a review: If you can't see it it's this : ). Thank you!!**

**Review and I'll give you some candy! Or a hug! Hug's make everything better! Either one works for me!! **

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	8. Hunted Houses, Fakes, & Ryo

You people are so mean

**You people are so mean! I shouldn't even be updating, but you guys have two saviors, (Other then Jesus.) you guys should be thanking…**

**Kunoichi Sedona and XxSakuraTenshixX!!!!!!!!! They saved your sorry asses by leaving a review for allllllllllllll my chapters. Kunoichi Sedona even reads my author's notes. I mean…****NO**_**ONE**_** does that, but her…and me sometimes. **

**XxSakuraTenshixxX made me realize that Gianna-chan sounds really cool!! Go you!**

**So I want all of you guys to say a little thank you to Kunoichi Sedona and XxSakuraTenshixX either on the computer, in your head, or in real life if you know them.**

**Um…I got nothing left to say only that now in the story it will be about…I wanna say 3 months. Ok this story is dedicated to Kunoichi Sedona and XxSakuraTenshixxX. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!!!**

**I love Kunoichi Sedona**** and XxSakuraTenshixxX. ****They are amazing! Kunoichi Sedona's updating her story, just so I'll update mine quicker. SHE ROCKS!!!!! GOOO….. Kunoichi Sedona!!! WHOOHOO!!! GOO… XxSakuraTenshixxX!! YOU ROCK!!! YESSSS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never shall.**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

_Sakura, seeing her sister mad, tried to make things better. "Did you know that in the bible, the garden's name where Jesus and his disciples prayed the night before the crucifixion was called Gethsemane?"_

"_Really?" G.'s eyes were hopeful._

"_Yep!"_

"_Does that mean they found oil there?" and everyone started laughing again._

**End recap**

Chapter 6- The new boy

It's been a few months since everything that's happened. The gang has been training the whole time. And… we have a few couples!!

Neji and Tenten- They were yelling at each other one day and each ended up confessing their feelings. Now…they're making out. Sigh.

Naruto and Hinata- Naruto got the guts to ask her out. Of course she said yes. When he asked her to be his girlfriend she ended up fainting because he did it in a strange way. She was sleeping and he got real close to her face and screamed it in her ear causing her to scream, punch Naruto, and faint from the sight of him hitting her drawer with her bras. Naruto was as read as a tomato.

Shikamaru and Ino- She was yelling at him one day and to make her shut up he kissed her on the lips. Next thing ya know they're making out.

G., Sakura, and Sasuke were disgusted… and a little jealous.

"Um…hate to break up this love fest, but maybe we should walk around the town for a bit?" Sakura suggested seeing as she hated watching the three couples make out.

"Ug, fine," Ino said as she stopped kissing Shikamaru.

**-Deep manly voice- Some random place in town**

"Hey guys look! A hunted house! We should so do it!" Sakura suggested after the group walked, talked, and ate. It is now 8:00 p.m. with clear dark clouds.

The house was big with 5 towers and many windows. Vines were creeping up the house, snaky their way to the top, and looking like they were squeezing it. Trees were next to it, dead a bare (because it was winter). And for some strange reason there were storm clouds above it, with thunder bashing, and lightning every now and then giving the house a creepy look.

Ino and Hinata was a little frightened, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke looked board looked board, Tenten was looking at it curiously, G. was jumping up and down with excitement, and Naruto, well he looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Um... I don't we should. It's a little scary," Ino said.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." And with that the gang went in.

**Inside the house**

"Ok, this is very creepy," Hinata said shaking. (Lazy alert: Don't feel like explaining the inside. Just think of a creepy inside. Ok?)

"Let's go down this hallway," Sakura suggested.

"Uh… I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe we should head back," G. said a little scared.

"I'm with G. on that one," Naruto said as he ran toward the door. Just as he was about to walk out, the wind blew it shut. "Guys it's locked!" Everyone ran to the door. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto all tried to ram the door open.

"Ino, can you try to use the plants in here?" questioned Sakura.

Ino shook her head. "The have no water. They're dead. I can only do it when they're alive. Sorry."

"Tenten?"

"Hold on." Tenten was in deep thought. "Absolutely no water in here whats so ever."

"Can you burn the door down Hinata?"

"The rain would just make it die down. And even if I could, it's possible I might burn the whole house down."

"Then I guess this is a good time to find a way out! Come on!"

While walking down the hall, Sakura found a door. "Let's check this out."

"Um… are you sure Sakura?" G. said a little nervous because she grew to like her sisters.

Sakura turned around to face them. "Yea. I mean there might be a-" Sakura was interrupted when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in. "Ah!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke and ino tried to grab her, but they were too late.

"Guys! Help!" and Sakura's panicky face was the last thing they saw before the door closed.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, Sakura can_not _be gone. Try to open the door!" Tenten said.

"Why does it look like we're doin'?" everyone tried to kick the door, punch the door, everything. But just like the door to enter the house this one wouldn't budge.

"Tenten, calm down everything's going to be ok. No worries. I'm sure she- OOF!" ino fell to the ground with someone on top of her.

"Sakura! You're back! Where'd you go?" everyone bombard her with questions.

"Guys, guys! I'm ok really. It was just a bunch of kids trying to scare people. No biggie!" Sakura said waving here hands in front if her. "Come on we need to find a way outta here."

'_Why is Sakura's hair a lighter pink?'_ Hinata thought (she's very observant).

**Inside the room**

"MPH MMMHP!!!! Sakura tried to scream but the tape prevented it. Her hands were tied behind her, her feet tied together to prevent escape. A gag was over her eyes, blocking her sight.

She could here voices, voices that were cackling out of her misery.

"This must be the grates idea Karin has ever come up with!" someone whispered.

"Mphin?" (Karin?)

"Nori! You idiot! You aren't supposed to say her name!" someone else hissed.

"Opps," Nori said.

"Ug! You are so stupid!" someone like Hanae said.

"Well, now that you know who we are, why don't we tell you why we took you? Hm?" Ami said. "Karin had this brilliant idea that we take you and your sisters one by one till all of you are gone. Then we, dressed as you, go in and make the boys fall in use. Then we tell them it's really us, and they realize that they loved us all along, we'll date, marry, have children, and grow old together." Ami said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Hanae and Nori sighed dreamily.

"Mhh phman meff mo," Sakura tried to say.

"What?" Hanae pulled, or rather yanked, the tape off her face.

"Ow! I said, you're crazy to think that plan would work. Hinata can tell the difference between us and someone dress like us. So " Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Why you ungrateful bitch!" Nori and Hanae held Ami back.

"Come on Ami, let's just leaver her. She can starve for all we care." Nori begged.

"Humph! You're right. Let's go." And with that they walked away.

'_I gotta get outta her. Hm… maybe if I..." _Sakura was able to create some electricity by rubbing her feet on the carpeting. The static somehow broke the rope. _'Now I just have to…'_ she used her to lay herself down. Then, using the yoga move her father had taught her, she took of her shoes, pulled her feet up to her back, and used her toes to untie her hands. _'I will never curse daddy's lesson on "How To Untie Yourself Using Your Feet. I'm sorry dad!!'_

Hopping up, she put her shoes back on and ran for the door.

**With the others and "Sakura"**

"Sakura, we've searched for 15 minutes. We've looked all around the house. I don't think we're gonna find it. How about we just wait till the rain stops? Maybe then we could use our powers." Tenten suggested.

'_Powers? What the hell is this girl talking about?' _Karin/Sakura thought.

"Um… well how about-" Karin/Sakura was cut off when she was pushed to the wall with brute force. "Ug!"

"You are so dead!" the person yelled.

"Sakura?!" Everyone yelled.

Karin/Sakura said, "No! I'm the real Sakura! She's an imposter!" (Very original Karin. No really. Notice my sarcasm. I'm sorry, continue.)

"You little-!" and with that Sakura attacked Karin/Sakura.

Both were wrestling each other. Now I know what you're thinking. "She should use her powers." But Karin's there, they can't expose themselves.

"Um… which one's which?" Naruto asked completely dumbfounded.

"HOLD IT!" Hinata yelled. She can yell loud when she wants to.

Both Sakura and Karin/Sakura stopped in mid air. Sakura was pulling Karin/Sakura's hair and about to punch her in the face, while Karin/Sakura was biting Sakura's arm and kicking at her legs.

"Hm… Hinata took a good look at each girls. "This one's the real Sakura." She said pointing to the real one.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Her hair's darker." Hinata said as if were more obvious then breathing.

"Oh…" the gang was still confused.

"Well, now that that's settled…GET OUT OFF HER!!!" and Karin took off running.

"Hey guys, I might be able to get the door open." G. said.

"HOW?!"

"Well you know how you each have a power?" they nodded. "Well I cantors wind."

"Why didn't you say this before?" Shikamaru said.

G. shrugged. "Wanted to see what would happen."

"My God…"

"Let's just get out of here."

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**END! Hehe! KIDDING!!!! CARRY ON!!!!**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

"That was a terrible night. Wanna walk around some more?" Tenten said.

"SURE!" they all nodded eagerly.

**Somewhere else**

After a while of walking the gang heard a few screams. When they got closer they saw a few girls G.'s age crowded around a boy.

"Oh my god! That's Ryo! He's the hottest boy in the entire grade!" G. explained.

When Ryo heard a different voice he turned to look at it. smirking he walked over to the gang. He had brown hair that spiked in the front, gray eyes, and a nice body.

"Hey G., can I talk to you…alone?" Ryo asked.

G. just nodded dumbly.

As they walked doff Sakura was getting a little queasy. "I'm getting bad vibes form that guy. Something tells me we shouldn't talk to him, let alone go near him."

"Ok. We'll have to tell G. that." Shikamaru agreed.

"One questioned." Everyone looked at Ino. "Who's going to be the unlucky guy to do that?" everyone thought for a moment before looking at Naruto.

"Why are you guys… OH NO! No way! Nuh-huh!" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Please Naruto-kun?" Hinata gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right."

"Good, but Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the puppy dog eyes get you. G. can be pretty tricky."

"Ok."

**o.O**

"WHAT?!?!? WHA DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO?! This is a once in a like time opportunity." G. said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like that guy. He just doesn't feel right," said Sakura.

"Oh, so while you guys go out I have to stay here with a baby sitter?" she assumed.

"Yeah... pretty much," they all agreed.

"I hate you all" G. mumbled.

**DING DONG!**

"That's Sai. See ya!" and with that they left.

"Hey, you must be G. go to your room. I'll be downstairs." Sai said.

"Some baby sitter," G. mumbled as she went upstairs.

After a few minutes she heard something tap her window. When she looked down she saw Ryo.

"Still up for that date?" he asked.

G. looked downstairs to see Sai asleep.

"Sure." And she hopped down.

'_Stupid girl. Always listen to you siblings.' _He thought.

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**OK1 NOW I'm done! Short, I'm sorry. I really wanted to update! Not much to say, just that Killing Kakashi-sensei will be on hold, till I finish this story. Um…PLEASE R&R! It makes me happy! And you guys want a happy Gianna 'cause she updates faster.**

**Love,**

**GIANNA-chan. =P**


	9. Love! fight, aw shit!

**How is everyone? How was your Halloween? I saw a soccer friend trick-or-treating in my neighborhood, I went to a Halloween party on Saturday November 1, and a friend of mine has to go out with s guy she hates 'cuz she lost a bet. (I'm sorry Mackenzie! I tried!!!)**

**I DECLARE WAR!!!!!! FOR I HAVE A FEW NEW RECRUTES!!! Look to your right and you will see…** **UchihaPatrick NinjutsuMaster, Hanari-chan, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, and a few from the last chapter… XxSakuraTenshixX and TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno-****Kunoichi Sedona.**

**TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno kept her promise to update, now it's my turn.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

Emily:** Yes, or you could go to jail!**

Gianna:** But I don't wanna!**

Emily:** Then let TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno and XxSakuraTenshixX do it.**

Gianna:** Ok! Guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

XxSakuraTenshixX:** Gianna does not own Naruto.**

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno:** Because of she did, penguins would be taking over the world and everyone would be with the ones the **_**love.**_

**Key:**

'_Thoughts'_

_Song that goes on during the fight_

**o.O-some place different or different time**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

"_That's Sai. See ya!" and with that they left._

"_Hey, you must be G. go to your room. I'll be downstairs." Sai said._

"_Some baby sitter," G. mumbled as she went upstairs._

_After a few minutes she heard something tap her window. When she looked down she saw Ryo._

"_Still up for that date?" he asked._

_G. looked downstairs to see Sai asleep._

"_Sure." And she hopped down._

'Stupid girl. Always listen to you siblings._' He thought._

**End Recap.**

"Come on! You're going to love the place we're taking you to!" Naruto shouted dragging a giggling Hinata with him.

"Ok, ok. Just wait a minute." Ino grumbled.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru mumbled.

Before Ino could hit him Naruto yelled, "WE'RE HERE!"

In front of them was a nice club where people were dancing and talking with their friends.

Lights flashing and music blasting the gang went and danced. The couples danced with each other of course.

Sakura, having no boyfriend, just danced by herself. Boys started circling her asking if they could dance with her. Tenten was able to save her, before Sakura was pulled apart by hands. Sasuke watched the whole thing seething.

Fangirls crowed around Sasuke, trying to grind him Karin especially. Sakura, seeing thins, grabbed his hand and pulled him out. The fangirls stomped away. Sasuke sent her a mental 'Thank you'.

After a while the boys left to go on stage.

Naruto had the microphone and a guitar. Shikamaru was on drums, and Neji and Sasuke were on bass.

After strumming a few notes the boys started playing.

**Check Yes Juliet by: We The Kings**

_**Naruto:**_

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.**

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your **window****  
There's no turning back for us tonight.**

**  
Lace up your ****shoes**

_**Sasuke, Neji: **_**  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh**

_**Naruto:**_

**Here's how we do:**

**Run, ****baby****, run**

Everyone was jumping up and down at this time.

_**All:**_

**Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.  
**

Naruto gave a smile.

_**Naruto:**_

**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind**

**  
Lace up your shoes**

_**Sasuke, Shikamaru: **_**  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh**

_**Naruto: **_**  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run**

_**All:**_**  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
**

_**Shikamaru: **_**  
We're ****flying**** through the ****night**

_**Neji: **_**  
We're flying through the night**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
Way up high, **

_**Naruto: **_**  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side  
**

_**Naruto: **_**  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance**

_**All: **_**  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...  
**

_**All:**_**  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me**

Naruto was looking at Hinata the whole time.

_**Naruto: **_**  
You and me  
You and me**

The audience cheered.

"Oh my God! Hinata he just told you he loved you. But in a more romantic way!" Ino squealed.

"He said you were Juliet and he was Romeo!" Sakura and Tenten said jumping up and down.

But Hinata didn't hear them. She was to busy looking at Naruto. They were smiling at each other, love evident in their eyes.

After a little switch of the instruments, the boys started again. This time with Shikamaru singing.

**Addicted by Saving Able **

_**Shikamaru:**_

**I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets**

Sasuke starts playing.

**  
All the ****sounds**** you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me  
**

_**Shikamaru:**_**  
Oh ****girl**** lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my ****love****  
And hate you till the end**

It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away  


_**Shikamaru, Neji:**_**  
I'm so addicted too all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me  
**

_**Shikamaru: **_**  
Yeah  
**

_**Shikamaru:**_**  
I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
Trying to make this love  
Something better than  
Just making up again**

It's not like you to turn away (_**Sasuke**_**: turn away)  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away, (**_**Sasuke:**_** walk away)  
**

Ino started with her mouth open after she finally got what he was saying. (Blonds, so stupid. Well…Ino and Naruto are. And me…but I just have blond highlights. So I'm stupid either way!! Yeah!)

_**All:**_**  
I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
**

_**Shikamaru: **_**  
I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
**

_**Naruto:**_

**All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
**

_**Shikamaru:**_

**It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me**

When you're loving me  


_**Shikamaru: **_**  
How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me  
**

_**All: **_**  
I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
It's unlike anything  
**

_**Shikamaru: **_**  
I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
**

_**All: **_**  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath You take  
It's unlike anything**

_**Shikamaru: **_**  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you**

"Oh-" Tenten started to say.

"My-" Hinata said. Before she could finish Sakura cut in.

"God." Sakura said.

"Did-" Tenten was once again cut off.

"You-" Hinata again!

"Do-" Sakura once more!

"_It?"_ all of them said in surprise.

"I'm gonna kill that lazy ass, spreading lies. Oh! He's gonna-" Ino stopped when she realized that Shikamaru was saying he loved her… in a weird sort of way.

Shikamaru gave Ino a lazy smile.

Then another switch of the instruments and Neji was lead singer.

**Miss. Independent by Ne-Yo**

_**Neji:**_

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

_**Neji:**_

**Ooh  
It's something about  
Just something about  
The way she moved  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her (**_**Sasuke: **_**About her)  
Say ooh  
There's something  
About kinda women  
That want you  
But don't need you  
Hey  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her (**_**Sasuke: **_**About her)**

_**Neji:**_**  
Cuz she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails  
Just sent  
The pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly (**_**Sasuke: **_**effortlessly)**

**  
**_**Neji:**_

**Cuz she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do  
She got me thinking  
About getting involved (**_**Sasuke:**_** involved)  
That's the kinda girl  
I need  
**

Tenten smiled at this.

_**Neji, Naruto:**_**  
She got her own thing  
That's why I ****love**** her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent  
**

_**Neji: **_**  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeahhh, mmm**

_**Neji:**_

**Ooh  
There's something  
About kinda woman  
That can do  
It for herself  
I look at her  
And it makes me proud  
There's something  
About her (**_**Sasuke:**_** About her)  
There something  
Ooh  
So ****sexy****  
About the kinda women  
That don't even  
Need my help  
She says she got it **_**(Sasuke:**_** she got it)  
She got it  
No doubt  
There's something  
About her (**_**Sasuke:**_** About her)**

Everyone danced to the music.

_**Neji: **_**  
Cuz she work  
Like the boss  
****Play**** like the boss  
****Car**** and a crib  
She about  
To pay em both off (**_**Sasuke:**_** both off)  
And her bills  
Are paid on time**

_**Neji: **_**  
She made for a boss  
Solely a boss  
Anything less  
She's telling em  
To get lost (**_**Sasuke:**_** get lost)  
That's the girl  
That on my mind  
**

_**Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru:**_**  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend  
A little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent  
**

_**Neji: **_**  
Yeah, yeahhh**

Her favorite thing  
Is to say  
Don't worry I got it

**Mmm  
And everything she got  
Best believe  
She bought it (**_**Sasuke:**_** bought it)**

_**Neji: **_**  
She gon steal my ****heart****  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Girl  
Your everything I need  
Said your everything  
I need  
**

_**Neji:**_

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

_**Naruto ,Shikamaru, Sasuke:**_**  
She got her own thing (**_**Neji:**_** Ohhhhhhh)  
That's why I love her (**_**Neji:**_** That's why I love her)  
Miss independent (**_**Neji:**_** Ohhhhhhh, independent)  
Wont you come  
And spend a little time (**_**Neji:**_** spend a little time ohhhhhhh)  
She got her own thing (**_**Neji:**_** She got, She got)  
That's why I love her (**_**Neji:**_** That's why I love her)  
Miss independent (**_**Neji:**_** Ohhhhhhh)  
Ooh the way you shine**

_**Neji: **_**  
Miss independent  
That's why I love her**

Neji smirked at Tenten. She returned it with a smile.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Hinata said.

The girls looked up on the stage to see the boys getting ready.

"I thought they were done," Ino said.

"I thought so to," Tenten agreed.

"For this song, I need a friend of mine to sing with me," Sasuke said into the microphone. He looked at Sakura and gave her his hand. "Sakura? Will you sing with me?"

The girls squealed and Sakura blushed. She wasn't sure, so she looked at her sisters. They gave her encouraging nods and pushed her towards him. Blushing some more, Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand. He pulled her up and gave her the microphone.

"But, I don't know the song," she said a little scared.

"Trust me, you do," and with that Sasuke started.

**Thunder by: Boys Like Girls**

_**Sasuke:**_

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**

_**Sakura:**_**  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
I tried to read between the lines**

_**Sakura:**_**  
I tried to look in your eyes**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
I want a simple explanation**

_**Sakura:**_**  
For what I'm feeling inside**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
I gotta find a way out**

_**Sakura:**_**  
Maybe there's a way out  
**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  
**

Couples started to dance, some held hands, and others continued to watch, mesmerized.

_**Sakura: **_**  
Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**

_**Sasuke:**_**  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
**

_**Sakura: **_**  
And now I'm itching for the tall grass**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
And longing for the breeze**

_**Sakura: **_**  
I need to step outside**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
Just to see if I can breathe**

_**Sakura: **_**  
I gotta find a way out**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
Maybe there's a way out  
**

Sakura moved around as she sang. _'She's so beautiful,'_ Sasuke thought.

_**Sakura: **_**  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**

_**Sakura: **_**  
I'm wrapped up in vines**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
I think we'll make it out**

_**Sakura: **_**  
But you just gotta give me time**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
Strike me down with lightning**

_**Sakura: **_**  
Let me feel you in my veins**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**

**  
**_**Sakura: **_**  
Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder **

_**Sasuke: **_**  
and I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer (**_**Sakura:**_** 'cause getting colder)  
Do you know you're unlike any other? (**_**Sakura:**_** Yeah the summers over)  
You'll always be my thunder**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
So bring on the rain (**_**Sakura:**_** Today is a winding road)**

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, and drowned in them. When Sasuke looked in Sakura's eyes he saw how lovely she was. They both wished they could stay like that for ever.

_**Sasuke: **_**  
Oh baby bring on the pain (**_**Sakura:**_** Today I'm on my own)**

_**Sakura:**_

**And listen to the thunder**

The audience clapped, but Sasuke and Sakura were to busy to noticed.

"You chose the song for me didn't you?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Maybe," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

They moved closer till their lips touched making the spectators go wild.

Well… almost all of them. Karin just walked out of the bathroom the same time the kissed. She…is that steam coming out of her ears? Did her hair just turn into boiling lava? Is it just me or is that fire in her eyes and a murderous look on her face? Let's scram before she kills us all!

**With G. and Ryo**

"Ryo? Where are we?" G. asked. They were in a dark room. Water dripping making it seem even colder. G. didn't like it, not at all.

"Why, we're in your new home," he said in a creepy voice.

"Huh?"

Then, right before her eyes, she saw Ryo change. He grew taller, his hair became an orange, his eyes turned a sandy brown color, his nose more pointed, and his hands were rougher.

"R-ryo?"

"I'm not Ryo G."

G. gasped as realization hit her. "Makoto!"

"How right you are!" and with that Makoto attacked.

**At the House**

"Hey Sai- where's G.?" Ino asked when they got home.

"Oh, she's in her room," he reassured them.

"Oh, OK! You can leave now. Here's you pay." She gave him the money and he left.

"G.! You can come- where'd she go?" Naruto said.

"What do you mean? She's in her room." Shikamaru said.

"Uh…no….she's not."

"WHAT?!" they all ran up to the room all the girls shared.

"She didn't," Hinata was shaking her head,

"She did. And she's dead!" Sakura yelled.

"Let's calm down and think about this. Why did she want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's hot and he asked her out. Did I mention he's hot?" Shikamaru scowled at what Ino said. Sakura hit her on the head.

When she was about to hit Ino again felt distressed, fear, and confusion…G.!

"Guys! I think G.'s in trouble. I'm getting a bad feeling." That caught everyone's attention.

"Then she was taken. But the question is…who would taker her?" Neji said.

All the girls had a grave look on their faces. "Makoto." The name that made them think the worst.

"He must be taking her to lure you four in, that way he has all the elements." Shikamaru, 200 IQ kicking in.

"But G. can defend herself. Right?" Naruto asked unsure.

Hinata shook her head. "Her powers are messed up right now. We get our full powers at the age of 14 and it takes about 2 years to really control them like we can. We also had our mom and dad to help us control and strength our powers.

"So you get your powers when your 14?" Neji asked.

"Yep," this time it was Tenten. "While we were 'asleep' for 17 years, G. was 'asleep' for 2 years. It's a very complicated process."

Sakura took over telling the story. "Because she was an orphan, she was adopted. She stayed with her foster parents for 13 years, 'till she left them. She didn't like the way things were running in her life. When she was entering her second year of living alone, she devolved her powers. She kept them a secret from all of us and everyone else."

Ino added a little bit of information. "Her powers are a little out off control right now. If Makoto gets a hold of her, he would be able to find out where we are. Then he sucks out our powers, keeps them for himself, takes over the world, blah, blah, blah."

"So what your saying is that this is bad?" Sasuke asked.

The girls nodded.

"And if we don't get her back, life as we know it is going to fall apart?" Shikamaru said

Some more nods.

"I have a plan," Naruto informed.

Cue surprised looks from everyone.

"You do?" Naruto nodded. "and what would that be dobe?"

"We…run screaming into the night. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke and Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "OW!"

Everyone yawned.

"It's late, we should come up with a plan when all of us are not about to drop dead from exhaustion."

"M-kay" and everyone went to bed. Sakura was a little pissed that they could forget their sister like that. _'Well, I guess I'll have to get her myself. It would put a lot of people in danger if all of us went.'_ With that thought, she placed up some things she needed and jumped out of the window.

**With G. and Makoto**

"Wha-what are you going to do?" G. asked nervously.

"Oh… nothing, just take over the world," Makoto said getting closer.

"Geez Makoto, you really need to become more original," A new voice said. Both turned around to see… "Sakura!" G. exclaimed happily.

"Ah! Sakura, glad you could join us. Are your sisters here by chance?"

"Quit asking questions and let G. go!"

"Don't you mean…Hehe…Gethsemane! And Makoto burst out laughing.

"God, even the villain makes fun of my name." G. mumbled.

"Sakura swallowed her laughter and hid her smile. "Well, whatever you want to call her let her go!" she said with a little force.

"I'd like to call her Oil Press!" and Makoto burst out laughing again.

"Grr! Can we just focus? PLEASE!!" G. yelled.

"Cranky," Sakura mumbled and jumped down to untie her sister while Makoto was still laughing. When he was what she was doing, Makoto kicked her in the back.

The fight began.

**(A/N: **Ok guys, I suck at fight scenes, so give me a break please? I'll try my best.**)**

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger_

_  
_Sakura threw a punch at Makoto knocking him back a step.

_  
Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side_

Sakura threw another punch, but Makoto gabbed it, and kicked her. knocking her down.

_  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
_

He tried to step on her, but she jumped over his head and kicked him with a powerful kick.

_  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...  
_

Makoto used the momentum from the kick to spin and hit her on the shoulder. He grabbed her arm and spun her to the ground.

_  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Oh, ohh  


Sakura pushed herself off the ground and spun around only to be met by Makoto fist.

_  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could __cash__ in  
On a good thing before I realized your __game__  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to _haunt__ me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
_

Sakura was slammed into a wall. She had a cut lip, and her shoulder was bleeding.

_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_

Makoto picked her up, and punched her in the face. Sakura dodged a kick, but was punched.

_  
How could this __man__ I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me  
_

Makoto laughed at her state. "Just give up. You're to weak to fight. While you were asleep, I was getting stronger.

_  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
_

Sakura got up, and wiped the blood from her mouth. She's had enough. Time to let out the big guns.

She punched Makoto back and kicked him on the side, hearing a satisfying crack. She punched him in the check.

_  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_

She looked out the window to see it was storming. Sakura gathered electric energy from the storm to build a ball full of energy.

_  
Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember_

_  
Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember  
_

Makoto, seeing this, grabbed her arm and pulled her to a machine. When her hand went hit it, the machine sucked up her energy and powered it.

From losing so much energy Sakura fainted.

_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Sakura realized that something bad was about to happen.

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER!! (Well, Emily says I've had more. If…WHEN you review, tell me who are you going to side with? Me, the author? Or Emily, the author's friend?)**

**What will happen next? **

**21 PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP! You guys better apreatate this! I did it in 3 days. 3 DAYS!!!! Um… the story may have 3 or 4 more chapters. Depending on how much I want to put in a chapter. **

**HOLY SHIT!!! I HAVE 24 REVIEWS (not including the reviews Emily did)!!!!! THANKS YOU GUYS!!! I was just happy to have 10, I never thought I'd get 24!!! Thanks people!**

Emily: **Why can't mine count?**

Gianna: **Because you did it on purpose. **

Emily: **I wanted to be important!**

Gianna: **You're in the author's note! I consider that important!**

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno: **While they fight, XxSakuraTenshixX has something to say.**

XxSakuraTenshixX: **Review! It makes Gianna update faster! And when you reviewed she updated quicker and had 21 pages. So…..DO IT!!!!**


	10. My New Master

**HEY EVERYBODY!!!! Yeah, that's right, GIANNA IS BACK!!! And we are gonna PARTY!!!! WHOOHOO!!! Wanna know why??? **

**Well….**

…

**I have no idea. **

**I was kinda hoping you would know…**

**The reason it took me forever to update was because I had…WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! A writer's worst and most hated enemy of all time!!!**

**I'm really sorry about that.**

**ANYWAY….. "Quick load the canons, ready the troops! WE SHALL FIGHT!!" A quote from Hanari-chan. And because I happen to like her I'm going to let her say some stuff. (Well…I'll be typing it but her name will be with it.)**

Hanari-chan: **Babykat570, LadyAliceSparda**, **SaKuRa - DrEaMiNg Of YoU****, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, ****sleeping-dude-****, xxPrincessSakuraBlossomxx, ****Akemi Toriyama **and** tesumi- chan101 have joined the troop or are still with us today!! AT WAR WE GO!!**

Gianna: **WE ATTACK AT DAWN!!!!!**

Emily:** CHARGE!!!**

**-Gianna and Emily charge threw the streets shouting random things-**

Hanari-chan: **Well…while they do that…I'll say the declaimer. Gianna does not, has not, and never will own Naruto! –Whispers- Only because she's too stupid to do anything.**

Gianna: **HEY! I'll have you know **_**I**_** got Second Honors this semester! And I plan on getting First! … If it's possible.**

…

**I bring more good news!! Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku likes my story!! She is really good. And so funny! Guess what? She even helped fight my Writer's Block, gave me a truck load of SPECIAL ARESENAL Cookies, hit Sai with a dead fish and locked him up an a room with an angry cat and some water. WHAT A GOOD READER!!!**

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku: **Why thank you. I **_**am**_** awesome aren't I?**

Gianna:** Yes, yes you are.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

_Sakura realized that something bad was about to happen._

**End Recap.**

Sasuke awoke with a start. "My Sakura senses are tingling!" he jumped out of bed. "TO THE SASUKEMOBLE!" he flew out the window… and fell to the ground. "Hmm… My spider powers must be jammed. I'll have to do this the old fashion way. I'll let the power of youth take over me!"

"AH!" Sasuke woke up. "That was so bizarre! But…maybe it's telling me something…" the Sasuke ran outta bed and towards the girls' room.

_BAM!_

Sasuke swung the door open causing everyone in the house to wake up. When he looked around he saw two empty beds instead of one.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked lazily as she yawned.

"Sakura's missing," Sasuke said briefly.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked in his orange footie pajamas.

"Um…" he certainly was not going to tell them he had a strange dream that made him look like an idiotic Lee. "I just had a feeling."

Naruto looked suspicious making Sasuke nervous. "OK!" he sighed with relief. "Come on guys! Let's go save Sakura and G.!"

"But Naruto! We don't even know where they are!" Hinata said.

"Hold on, let me find her." Tenten closed her eyes and concentrated. Hard. What she saw was a cave next to a rock that looked like a skull. _'How unoriginal can you get?' _When she asked the boys if they ever saw a place like that the said yes.

"OK! _NOW _let's find them!"

"Shouldn't we change first?" everyone looked down. Hinata was wearing a light blue shirt with rubber ducks, soap, and brushes on it and a matching pants. Ino was wearing shorts with light green and lime green, light pink, and hot pink polka-dot a bright pink shirt. Tenten wore boy shorts and a hunter green tank top. Sasuke wore all black, Naruto all orange, Shikamaru all brown, and Neji all white. The girls looked at them.

"After we're done with this, you guys are getting new pajamas." The girls said.

After sulking for a moment the gang went to change.

After they finished changing the met at the door.

"OK. _**Now**_ can we go???!!!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yes, now we can go." And they all took off.

**With Makoto, Sakura, and G.**

The machine started making a whirling noise waking Sakura up. Sakura stared freaking out and pulled her hand tying to bet it lose but to no avail. Then there was a flash of light.

The whole time Makoto was laughing and watching. G. stared in shock, wondering what was going to happen to her sister.

Then, the light engulfed Sakura. She screamed.

**The Others**

While everyone was running Ino suddenly stopped when she found a guy with shaggy brown hair, triangles on his face, a child and a young women standing next to him.

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!! WHAT IS KIBA DOING WITH THAT GIRL?!? I _THOUGHT _HE LOVED _ME!!!!_" Ino screeched causing everyone but Kiba and his family to turn.

Tenten held Ino back while Hinata tried to talk some sense into their sister. "Ino, Ino. Calm down, ok? That was, what, seventeen years ago? He most likely got over you and dated other women." That didn't help so she tried a different approach. "And besides, you've got Shikamaru." That did it. Ino calmed down and look gratefully at them.

"Thanks guys."

The continued their journey when the got to a river that was to wide to jump, even for ninja, too deep to walk, and too fast to swim.

Neji came up with an idea. "How about we call her cell, track it, and see if there's an easier way to get to them."

Sasuke whipped out his cell phone before anyone could say a word and dialed her number.

"_Hey! This is Sakura! I can't pick up the phone right now because a.) I lost it, b.) The battery is dead, or c.) I'm-NO NO!! NARUTO DON'T TOCH THAT!!! NO! NARUTO STOP!!! HEY!!! GIVE IT BACK!!! WAIT! DON'T DROP IT! Look what you did, you idiot!!!!! It's all dirty!!!!!! HEY!!!! STOP!! NO! DON'T PUSH THAT-"_ Beeeeeeeeep.

Everyone looked at Naruto when the message finished.

"What did you _do?!?"_ Shikamaru asked.

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto smiled nervously. "Hehe, well, her phone looked really cool and there was some bug on it so I took it out of her hands and threw it on the ground. Then, something was shining on it so I pushed the button it was on and…she whacked me in the head."

"Idiot."

"Dobe."

"Well, good news, I found a way to get to the cave. Let's go." Everyone got up and followed Tenten.

**With Makoto, Sakura, and G.**

As the light died down Sakura stepped out, but this Sakura was different. Her hair was longer, reaching down to her knees and wrapping around her, black fingerless gloves were on her hands, a black and grey long sleeved shirt was on her top, and a red and black mini skirt with a belt. She had a choker to complete the look. Instead of the fun, innocent sparkle that was usually present in her emerald eyes were replaced with a wicked, malevolence glint now.

The gang came in at the same time Sakura came out.

All had the same thought:

'_What happened?'_

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**I was soooo going to end it here, but I looked at the pages and I only did 4 and I thought: They waited patiently, I got a lot of reviews, and it's Thanksgiving, so…why not! Plus, it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to short! You'd guy's would**__**kill ****me if I did this. **

**P.S. - At the end, in the author's note, I have a little contest. Check it out! … After you finish reading my story of course! Hehe! =P**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

"Well, well, well. Sakura, would you look at who we have here?" Makoto said with a laugh. "Why don't you get rid of them?"

"What about the other one?" Sakura asked pointing to G.

"Yes, her two. I've done what I need with her. When I come back I better see them dead."

"Yes, master." She said as he walked out.

'_MASTER?!?!?!'_

Sakura walked to them. Everyone was trying to figure out how to beat her before the stormed. The guys remembered the conversation before they got here.

**Flashback:**

Tenten looked toward the east to see a storm coming. "Shit. Ino, Hinata we have to hurry. A storm's on its way."

"What?!" they looked to see Tenten was correct. "Aw man!"

"What's wrong with a storm? We need it. There hasn't been any rain in Konoha in 6 months," Naruto asked confused.

"We all have our times when we're at our strongest point. Because I control fire, I have more energy when the sun is at its highest peak on a certain time of the year. It's the only day when there are 12 hours in the light and 12 in the dark. I absorb the light and heat," Hinata explained.

"For me, when spring starts up, I get to 'spread out my root' as these guys like to call it. It's the time when I get to shoot the plants out of the ground," Ino said informing the guys.

"As for me…well mine's a bit more destructive," Tenten said.

"A bit?!" Hinata screamed.

Ino looked at Tenten. "Yours is very destructive!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I get more power when there's a tsunami around," she said.

'_Whoa…' _all the guys thought.

**End Flashback**

After the boys finished re-playing that moment, Sakura took the opportunity to kick Neji in the back and send him flying. The kick was so strong he was out cold instantly.

After seeing this everyone got ready to fight.

Punches and kicks were thrown. Hinata, ino, Tenten, and G. were out in an instant because they didn't want to fight their sister. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left. With a flick of her wrist and a kick Sakura sent Naruto flying.

Sasuke was the only one left. _'God must realllllly hate me. It can't get much worse'_

Ah, but my dear Sasuke it can! And it did. The storm had started.

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Well, that's all I could think of doing. I know this was reallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly short but I needed to end it here so **

**I can deicide what to do in the next chapter**

**Figure out how to fit it in the next chapter**

**Get more reviews. (I'm greedy. It's who I am)**

**Yes, I give you permission to curse my name. But you don't have to because…I'M ALREADY CURSED!!!! It sucks!**

**Contest: I have…49 REVEIWS!!!!!!! HOLY COW PIE!!! I thought I'd only get 20. I'm really glad you people like my story! So for the person who get is the 53****rd**** reviewer will get either a cute oneshot for their favorite pair.**

_**NOTE!!! **_** I'm going to do another story as soon as I finish this. So here's some ideas and I want you guys to say in you're your review which you like more. Here they are:**

_NO MORE PRONOUNS!_

Summery:__**Naruto is fed up with pronouns and tries to go 2 days without saying them. He made a bet with Sasuke he could do it. But of course something goes wrong and might make Naruto lose the bet. **

**Pair: Not sure yet. Hopefully I don't have to do this one!!**

**(A little one or two shot. Not sure if I like this very much. I got the idea from going a whole day without using the. Ask Emily.)**

_Sleepover Wars_

Summery:__**Sakura has a sleepover and invites Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, Naruto also has one and invites Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. After having a nice time, the gang gets into a fight. A boys vs girls fight. Hostages, singing, and makeup makes the whole thing go wild. Who will win?**

**Pair: S/S, N/H, I/K, N/T, T/S, Gaara and Kankuro are all alone.**

**(Just came to me. I was thinking of something and then BAM!!! It hits me like when I ran into a wall.)**

_High School Sucks, Big Time_

Summery:_** ANOTHER**_** high school fic. I couldn't help myself! Sakura and Hinata are new at Konoha High. There, they meet Ino and Kiba: BF/GF, Tenten and Neji: BF/GF, and Hinata's cousin. Temari and Shikamaru: BF/GF who went on a field trip for a while.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: two single, hot, and popular guys who catch their eye. Friends, teachers and paint bring them together. But will fangirls/fanboys, teachers, and parents tear them apart?**

**Pair: Look at the summery.**

**(Felt like it. everyone needs at least **_**one**_**. So sue me.)**

**If the winner of the review contest doesn't want the **

**oneshot**

**than they can get a 2 point lead in the fanfic of there choice**

**or they get to see the next chapter of **Elemental Guardians **2 days before anyone else. **

**If the winner chooses c., make sure I can email you. That's all I'll do. I won't send you anything else. Pinky promise.**

**I will also tell you guys why it will take so long to update. I will always fill you in. either in an Author's Note or in the next chapter.**

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Gianna out!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA-chan =P****.net/albums/userpics/158778/thumb_.net/albums/userpics/158778/thumb_****.net/albums/userpics/158778/thumb_**


	11. Beating and the PARENTS!

**How y'all doing on this fine December day?? Hmm…me? Oh well, I'm actually doing really well. My science teacher actually likes me this year. I'm one of the ones she likes! WHOOHOO!!!**

**Enough about science on to the winners! Yep, I did in fact saw winner**_**s**_**. Emily was the 53****rd**** reviewer, but she doesn't count so I did the 52****nd****, 54****th**** instead, ok? So here are the two luck winners:**

**StOrM iS mY pOwEr- Oneshot (KibaIno)**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha- Undecided (I haven't gotten anything from them yet)**

**CONGRATS YOU GUYS!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR PIRZES!! And because they won I'll let them say some things (Again, I'll be typing it but they appear!)**

StOrM iS mY pOwEr_-_ **Here are the people who reviewed, alert, or added to their favorites: StOrM iS mY pOwEr, ****Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku****, DarkKunoichi15, ****Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha****, CherryBlossomDemon93, LadyMartel4000. Thanks you guys!!! AND GG IS THE 4 STAR GENERAL!! LET US CONTINUE THE WAR!!!!!**

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha (Who also goes by Msu-chan [pounced Mee-su])_** -**_** Disclaimer: Gianna thinks she owns Naruto, but she's a liar! She's a little unstable right now. It's all because of Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku.**

Msu-chan_ –_** Gianna would like to thank Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku for giving her **you-know-who **because of **you-know-what**. And she loves the new house…what? I have no idea what that means. **

Gianna_- _**-Nudge, nudge wink, wink- Sorry I didn't reply GG. I wanted to update ****really**** badly. Felt like they should read a new chapter. Well, that's all that I have to say in **_**this **_**authors note. I still have the one at the bottom!**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

_Punches and kicks were thrown. Hinata, ino, Tenten, and G. were out in an instant because they didn't want to fight their sister. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left. With a flick of her wrist and a kick Sakura sent Naruto flying._

_Sasuke was the only one left. _'God must realllllly hate me. It can't get much worse'

_Ah, but my dear Sasuke it can! And it did. The storm had started._

**End recap**

'_NO! It can't start now!' _Sasuke looked at the sky with wide eyes.

Sakura looked up as well and smiled an evil smile.

'_It's not raining yet. I still might be able to finish this before she becomes unstoppable'_

While Sakura was distracted Sasuke came up and punched her square in the jaw. He wanted to stop, he couldn't hurt Sakura. When Sakura looked up from the punch, he saw her eyes a dark forest green and knew his Sakura was not here at the moment.

"Sakura! It's me! Sasuke! What happened to you?" Sasuke dodged a punch.

Sakura ignored him and aimed for his chest. Sasuke was able to grab her foot and spin her around. He lifted her up and threw her in the air. Jumping up, Sasuke punched Sakura in the stomach. She flew up towards the sky at the same time lighting appeared.

The fight went on. Sasuke had the upper hand in the beginning, but with Sakura being a little stronger now, it was a tie.

'_SHIT! I gotta do something!'_ Thinking fast Sasuke did the only thing he could think of.

Sasuke was able to get Sakura from behind. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around and placed his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes opened wide, and then the lightly closed and she fell against Sasuke. She passed out.

By the time Sakura fainted, the others were starting to wake up.

"Oh man, I can't believe a _girl_!" Naruto said.

"And what's wrong with getting beat be a girl?" Tenten asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, last time I checked, girls can do anything boys can do!" Ino nodded her head.

"Um…" Naruto was backed up against the wall. When he looked over at Hinata for help he found her making sure Sakura was ok. "Uh…Hinata? A little help here!"

"I can't Naruto. I'm helping Sakura!" she said without turning her head.

Naruto was bumped on the head not once, not twice, but three times. He now has a bruise, the size of Canada. Well, not really but, it was big. HUGE!!! Like, the size…you get the idea.

Anyway…

Makoto walked back into the room expecting to see everyone dead. But what he saw surprised him. Naruto was rubbing his head which was sporting three large bumps, Sasuke was trying to do CPR on Sakura, Hinata was telling him he was doing it wrong, Shikamaru was asleep, Ino was trying to wake him up, G. was doing the Macarena, Tenten was sitting on the ground Indian style, swaying side to side singing Kumbaya, and Neji was looking around with a face that said _'I'm-with-these-losers-why-?'_.

'_Not the most normal sight in the world,'_ he thought. _'Hey wait a minute! Their not dead! And Sakura's not under my power anymore! Man, and I was gonna take her out to dinner later. Well, there go my plans for today.'_ "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?????" he yelled.

Naruto stopped rubbing, Sasuke stopped CPRing, Hinata stopped criticizing, Shikamaru stopped sleeping, Ino stopped trying to wake him up, G. stopped dancing, Tenten stopped singing, and Neji stopped his look. (Not a word from any of you…)

Then everyone went into action. They all got in a fighting stance. Makoto looked at all of them in the eye. When he got to Sasuke he gave him a cold glare. Sasuke matched Makoto's glare with his own.

"You," Makoto said, pointing to Sasuke. "You're an Uchiha. You're father stole Sakura from me! AND YOU DID, TOO!!!" He screamed.

Sasuke was confused. His dad never mentioned Sakura at all when he was still alive. He knew his dad dated a bit before he met his mom, but he didn't think that he even knew Sakura. Before those assassin ninjas killed his family, Sasuke's dad never spoke of his past girlfriends. And no one questioned why.

"Wait…you _dated_ Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did. And we were quite happy till that Uchiha came and took her away, Sasuke's dad to be exact. Because of him, Sakura broke up with me. And now his son has come to do the same thing."

"First of all," Ino interrupted. "You were a freak. Always feeling her up. Not to mention you were a _major_ pervert. Fugaku just treated her better. He _respected_ her, unlike somebody I could mention."

"No! I was better than that stupid Uchiha! I was there for her! But Fugaku just ran off with his wife! He left her alone!"

Sasuke was getting fed up with hearing things about his parents. These were things he wanted to avoid. "STOP IT! Just quit arguing and let's get a move on!"

"Our pleasure," everyone turned to see Sakura standing upright with a determined look on her face. "Girls, I think you know what to do." Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and G. nodded.

They all took a deep breath and closed their eyes.

Hinata summoned up as much energy form the sun as she could, even though it was hidden behind the clouds. Ino concentrated on the power the plants were giving off. Tenten focused on the water that was poling on the ground. G. gathered up energy from the winds that were blowing around. Sakura draw together the electric current that was in the air from the storm.

When they reopened their eyes, Hinata's had an orange light shooting out of them, Ino's had a green light, Tenten had a blue light, G. had a white light, and Sakura had a bright yellow light. All of them were floating in the air in a formation. Hinata above with Tenten on the bottom, Ino and G. were side by side with Sakura in the middle of all of them.

G. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten started gathering p their energy in their hands. Sakura quickly shot her energy out at Makoto. Ino, Tenten, G. and Hinata added theirs to hers. It became a giant beam of light filled with oranges, whites, blues, greens, and yellows.

The guys covered their eyes from the intensity of the light. They heard someone scream bloody murder, but they didn't know who. The light started to die down allowing the boys to see. When they looked around they saw that Makoto was no where in sight, and that the girls were falling. Quickly running to their respectable girls the guys were able to catch them before the hit the ground. Sasuke caught both Sakura and G.

"Hinata…THAT WAS SO COOL!!!!" Naruto said with a goofy grin. Hinata smiled tiredly up at him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll…we'll tell you later." Ino yawned.

"Yeah, we just wanna sleep," Tenten said before going to bed in Neji's arms.

G. was already out on the floor snoring like a madman.

"Damn, Naruto, she snores louder than you do," Neji said.

"Never thought I'd see the day someone beat Naruto in a snoring contest," Shikamaru said.

"HEY!! _No_ one can beat me in a snoring contest!" and Naruto fell to the ground asleep next to Hinata trying to outdo G.

"Dobe, get up. We gotta take the girls back home," Sasuke said kicking Naruto.

"Alright, alright," they headed back to Konoha.

**o.O**

"Uh…did we win?" that was the first thing Hinata asked when she woke up.

"Yeah! You were great Hinata!" Naruto said giving her a big hug.

"Can we go shopping soon?" that was the first thing that came out of Ino's mouth.

"What a drag. You just won against a guy that's been bothering your family for years and the first thing you say is 'Can we go shopping?' Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, but he stilled smiled at her.

"Is there any food in here?" Tenten looked around.

"I'll get you some," Neji sighed.

"THANKS!"

"Did the blast make a big boom?" G. asked.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh…yes?" Naruto said, not to sure.

"SWEET!!"

"What happens now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we can just kick back, relax and do nothing. We're not going to have anymore problems," Naruto said.

Suddenly a light filled the room, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the opened their eyes and looked around, everyone turned to look at Naruto with an angry expression.

"IDIOT!"

"NARUTO!"

"THANKS A LOT!"

"What?"

"You _never_ say something like that! It's like saying 'What else could go wrong!'" Ino said. Then her hands flew to her mouth "Opps."

After Ino said that another light filled the room and two people were standing in front of them.

"INO!"

"UGGG!"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"Hehe, my bad!" Ino rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Wait…" everyone turned towards Sakura. "Mom…Daddy?" everyone's eyes turned as wide as sausages while Sakura ran into their arms.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Hinata, Ino, and Tenten ran toward Sakura and the two figures. All were in a big group hug. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji's eyes were still big. G. stood off to the side. Just because those are her real parents doesn't mean she can just run up there and hug them. She never met them before.

When they all broke apart, the guys were able to see the figures better.

The woman had long dark pink hair, darker than Sakura's, and hazel eyes with green specks in them. She looked like an older version of Sakura and Tenten combined. The man had shaggy, indigo hair and icy blue eyes with white specks in them. He looked like and older, male version of Ino and Hinata. The years had been hard on them, but you could tell that they were once very handsome and beautiful. They had a peaceful air around them that would make the tensest person relax immediately. They looked at all of them, with a smile on both of their faces.

"Hello," the woman said. "My name is Reiko (Gratitude). And this is my husband, Yuichi (Kind One)."

"We want to thank you, for taking care of our daughters," the man, Yuichi said. "All of them." he turned to look at G. the girls motioned her over to their parents. G. slowly made her way to them. She looked up nervously. Yuichi and Reiko smiled down at her. "My daughter…" he pulled her in a hug.

His wife walked over to G. and smiled. "She's grown up wonderfully! We're sorry we couldn't be with you in person for you life, but we were always watching and making sure nothing happened."

"It's ok. But I have one question."

"What is it hunny?" her father asked.

"If you were looking out for me, couldn't you have made my other parents give me a better name than Gethsemane? I MEAN COME ON!!!!! What kind of name is that??"

'_Here we go with the name again..'_ everyone thought.

"Well, your mother likes the name. I wanted to call you something different."

"You wanted to name her something Italian! ITALIAN! In Japan!" their mother yelled.

"What's wrong with Italy? Italy's cool!"

"But we're in Japan. Well, not anymore, but we were!"

"Wait," the two stopped fighting to look at Shikamaru. "If we're not in Japan anymore, than where are we?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too," Hinata agreed.

"Well, we're…hmm…to put it simply, we're in a vortex I guess you could call it," their dad said.

"Oh…then why are you two here?" Sakura asked.

Reiko and Yuichi looked at each other as if battling to see who would be the one to tell them.

Yuichi lost.

"The reason why your mother and I are here is to take you back to your own time."

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! Going back to their own time??? What will happen next???**

**Well, that's all I'm putting for today! **

**Reason for long update: I had a major book report due yesterday and if I turned it in early, I would have gotten 10 extra points. And I got a 108!! GO ME!!!!! Hehe.**

**Other News: The winner for the stories was Sleepover Wars! WAHOO!!! THANK God, I realllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy wanted to do this one. I've had the idea for a while. But I won't start the story until I finish this. But I'm piecing the idea together in my tiny little brain. Thing is, I'm a big picture kinda girl. I get ideas that I wanna use, but I need to ads those little details. –Sigh- This sucks…**

**I know I promised someone I'd do it in the end, but I gotta do it now.**

**A big thanks to: ****My editor, the lovely EMILY!!!!!! I had to do it now, I'm sorry Emily!!**

**If you update I'll give you a biggggggggg hug! This is my little Christmas gift to y'all. Don't know when I'll be able to update, so this is just incase.**

**Hmmm…I think that's all I really gotta say…well, type anyway.**

**LATERS!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna-chan**


	12. Singing Can Help!

**Hey! This is going to be my last chapter! I might have an Epilogue. Not 100% sure, maybe. Maybe not. But I will have a little thank you thing for my past readers/reviewers/alerters/favoriters! If you don't care for that then you don't have to read it. –Sigh- ****If only TheBloodLoveOfSakuraHaruno would update Sakura Viewings.**

**We gots a new recruit! Hello, cherrysaki-chan! We also have the ever faithful Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku.**

**Here are the reviewers for Dog Boy: StOrM iS mY pOwEr (of coarse her, she did win it), kiwi4me, DarknessInTheValley8, .96 (Emily), and Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku.**

**Disclaimer: …………………….Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone in the whole freaking world knows that I don't own Naruto. But I **_**do**_** own pair of socks with little bears on them! One has it's underwear on its head! HA!**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

"_Oh…then why are you two here?" Sakura asked._

_Reiko and Yuichi looked at each other as if battling to see who would be the one to tell them. _

_Yuichi lost._

"_The reason why your mother and I are here is to take you back to your own time."_

**End Recap**

"I-I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, please?" Sakura asked while putting her left ear forward so she could hear a little better.

"We said we're here to take you and your sisters back home," Yuichi said.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said. And I have one thing to say: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sakura! Watch your language!" Reiko scowled at her eldest child's choice of words.

"But moooooooooooooooooooooooom! We don't wanna go back! We like it here!" Ino said in a whiney voice.

"Daddy! We really want to stay here! Look! We have boyfriends," Tenten said pointing to the guys who meekly waved, a little freaked out that they're seeing dead people who want to take their girlfriends back to their own time.

"All the more reasons to take you back." He said firmly.

"WHAT?!"

"You're too young to have a boyfriend. All of you."

"But Naruto's so sweet!!" Hinata complained.

"And Neji's really caring!" Tenten said trying to change his mind.

"And Sasuke has a soft side! You just gotta dig a _little_ deep!" Sakura pleaded.

"And Shikamaru is so hot!" Ino said. After receiving stares she added "In a lazy, gentle way…?" Yeah, she's officially confused.

"Hinata's my little sweetheart! Ino's my happy little bunny!" Reiko said. "Tenten is my little fighter! And Sakura! Oh, she's my little princess!"

"Mom…" the girls groaned.

"Hmmm…an Uchiha?" Yuichi said looking at Sasuke. "Are you the son of Fugaku?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly, still unable to talk. "Hmmm…you are _not_ dating my princess. She's my little girl."

"Daddy!"

"What?" Yuichi looked confused. "You can't date him! He's probably like his father! Plus, I don't think he can talk…" he looked at Sasuke curiously.

Shaking his head, Sasuke spoke, "Sir, I am nothing like my father. Your daughter was able to make me smile once again. And…I might actually…love her." he mumbled but everyone was able to hear it.

Complete silence.

The only noise was Naruto trying to imitate a cricket.

"Idiot..." Neji mumbled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. "Really?" she squeaked. He nodded. "Ah!" and she ran into his arms, giving him a kiss. Liking the feeling of her lips on his, Sasuke made the kiss deeper. Asking permission to enter her mouth, Sasuke licked her bottom lip. Sakura opened her mouth, glad to let him enter. Yuichi was fuming. He stomped over and forcefully separated the two.

"THAT'S IT! You are **not** allowed to kiss **my** little angel in front of me!" he yelled.

"DADDY!"

"What?" she looked at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. It just screamed '_What-the-hell-are-you-doing-?'_ "I'm making sure you don't kiss this…this…this punk!"

"He is **not** a punk daddy! He's my boyfriend that is not even remotely close to a punk, so let go of him" Yuichi did as he was told, but not before glaring at the Uchiha.

"Do all you girls feel this way?" Reiko asked. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten nodded. "What about you G.?"

"Well, I don't _have_ a boyfriend…"

'_Oh thank God,' _Yuichi thought

"…But I _do_ like this one boy. He's an exchange student from Italy! Ohmygod! He's so hot!" G. said jumping up and down.

'_Nooooo!!'_ Yuichi sulked

"Is he that guy that was hitting on me a while back?" Sakura asked.

'_WHAT?!'_ both Yuichi **and** Sasuke thought. _'Oh, he's dead'_

"No, that's he's cousin. He's French. Two completely different countries."

"So, because we have them and we realllllllly like them, can we stay?" Hinata asked trying to get everybody to focus.

"We're sorry sweetie, but there's nothing we can do." Reiko said sadly, she really liked the boys unlike her husband who was still sulking. Naruto was fun, energetic, and loud. Perfect for quiet, shy little Hinata. Shikamaru was lazy and quiet. He was just the guy for loud, overly happy Ino. Neji and Tenten were meant to be. Sasuke was silent, strong, and caring. The kind of guy someone like active, happy, dependable Sakura needed. They all brought out the best in each other. Fit together like the lost puzzle pieces you try to find for months and they just suddenly pop up in the most unexpected way ever. When all of them were put together, they made one big picture, their future as friends and as family.

"But mom we-" just as Tenten was about to give a long explanation a flash of light appeared and engulfed everyone.

When the light died down three figures greeted them. One was a woman with blackish blue hair that went down to the middle of her back, onyx eyes, and a warm smile on her lips. A man stood next to her. He had brownish black hair, black eyes, and a little frown on his face. A man around 22 years old stood on the other side of the woman. He had black hair in a ponytail but had some bangs loose, black eyes that looked like they could go on forever, lines under his eyes, and his mouth was in a line. It was Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi Uchiha.

Ok, if everyone was staring in shock when Yuichi and Reiko came, their mouths were dropping all the way to the floor. Um…or what's _suppose_ to be the floor.

"M-m-mom??? Da-dad??? It-Itachi?? WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!!! Watch your language!" Mikoto scowled at her youngest child's choice of words. (Déjà vu much huh?)

"Sorry mother," he murmured.

Itachi walked over to his brother. "Hey little bro! Good to see you again!" He gave his brother a forceful pat on the back making poor Sasuke cough.

"Yeah, good to see you, too. And your very, very painful pats…" he said rubbing his back.

"So, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're here to tell you that………………the girls don't have to go back! God said so!" Mikoto said smiling.

"We were going to go back?"

"Yep!"

"Oh…"

After hearing the news, Naruto ran to Hinata and gave her the biggest hug in the history of biggest hugs, Neji embraced Tenten, and Shikamaru gave Ino's hand a happy squeeze with a lazy smile on his face. Sakura, who was behind her father, ran to Sasuke. Fugaku, who was watching the whole thing, looked at Sakura surprised.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Um…hey Fugaku. How's it going?" she was so nervous,

"How's it going Sakura?" Mikoto asked waling up to give her a hug.

"Nothing much. Just the normal. So…how's heaven?" she asked hopefully.

Mikoto sighed "You know I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Heh, yeah I know, but I just like bugging you!" Sakura smiled.

"Wait, Sakura how do you know Mikoto?" Neji asked.

"She and I were BFFs when we were alive and she was in her own time," Mikoto explained. "She introduced me to your father.

A silent 'oh' went through the guys' head.

Yuichi took the paper from Itachi's hands. When he read it se screamed, "Hey! This is a fake! You made this up!"

"What?!" everyone said.

Mikoto looked around nervously. "Uh…no it's not?

"Yes it is."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not"

"YEAS IT IS!!!!! You guys have until tomorrow at 12:00am. That's when the girls will go home," and with that the spirits of Reiko, Yuichi, Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku disappeared. Light filled the room making everyone close their eyes again. When the opened them they were back in Konoha.

"Damn, we were so close! And yet…….so………far……….away," Naruto said dramatically.

"Hey guys?" everyone turned to look at Hinata. "Do you think we could go back to 'The Crazy Monkey'?"

After a few moments of thinking the gang decided to go.

**The Crazy Monkey**

"Ok y'all! We are taking requests. And if you wanna sing then just tell the D.J. or I and we'll play it for you," the manager said.

"I can't believe we have to leave…" Ino said depressed.

"I know. And you were getting less troublesome, too." Ino gave Shikamaru a playful push. "What a drag…"

"Hey girls, follow me," Tenten said. "We gotta get G." G. was talking, er, well, flirting with the Italian exchange student, Valentino (Strength, Health). Valentino was a brunette with forest green eyes.

As they walked over there Maurice (Dark Skinned), Valentino's French cousin, stood next to Sakura. "Ah! Mademoiselle Sakura, how good to see you again. And you are looking as belle as the moon," he said. Maurice had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Um…thanks Maurice and…you look good, too." Sakura said unsure.

"Ok Sakura, no more flirting we gotta go!" Tenten said saving Sakura from Maurice's wondering eyes.

"Per favore ˡscusa my cuˡgino. He is poco sano ˡoggi," Now, even thought Valentino said this in his _ah-mazing_ Italian accent no one knew what he was saying. (I hope that's in the right order…)

"Huh?"

"He said 'Please excuse my cousin. He is sick today," Sakura said,

"He's sick in more ways than one," muttered Ino under her breath.

"You understand him?" Hinata asked amazed.

"Yeah, what do you think I did when we got out of school?"

"Ok! Enough chit-chat! We gotta go!" and Tenten pulled the girls away from the Italian cutie and the French snob. **(A/N: **No offence to those who are French. I'm also French so I'm insulting myself. But more Italian than anything**)**

While Tenten was talking with the D.J. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino asked G. how she understood Valentino.

"He doesn't always speak Italian. It just sort of slips out sometimes."

"Oh…"

"Ok guys! Time to sing!" Tenten announced as she walked over.

"WHAT?! Who said we were singing?"

"I don't wanna sing!"

"I _can't_ sing!

"You ain't getting me up there."

"It's for the boys…" Tenten said hopeful.

"Let's do it!"

"Come on!"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Move it people!"

Tenten laughed at her sister's fickle moods.

**GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD**

Valentino and Maurice walked over to Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. They were just talking about random stuff when they hear music coming from the stage. They looked up to see Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and G. singing.

_Everytime We Touch by: Cascada_

_**Hinata:**_

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

_**Ino:**_**  
I still feel your touch in my dream. (**_**Sakura:**_** my dream)**

_**Tenten:**_**  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

_**G:**_**  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
**

_**All:**_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, (**_**Sakura: **_**I get this feeling.)  
And everytime we kiss (**_**Sakura: **_**I swear I could fly.)  
**

_**All:**_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

_**All:**_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, (**_**Sakura: **_**I feel this static).  
And everytime we kiss, (**_**Sakura: **_**I reach for the sky.)  
**

_**All:**_

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

The girls just dance during this part. Naruto looked at Hinata with love in his eyes. Shikamaru had a lazy smile for Ino. Neji and Sasuke smirked their arrogant smirk. Valentino smiled at G. (he knew everything about the girls.) and Maurice was looking at Sakura.**  
**

_**Tenten: **_**  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**G**_**.: **_**  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (**_**Sakura:**_** I cry)**

_**Ino: **_**  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
**

_**Hinata:**_

**You make me rise when I fall.**

_**All:**_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, (**_**Sakura: **_**I get this feeling.)  
And everytime we kiss (**_**Sakura: **_**I swear I could fly.)  
**

_**All:**_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji slowly walked away.

_**All:**_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, (**_**All: **_**I feel this static).  
And everytime we kiss, (**_**All: **_**I reach for the sky.)  
**

_**All:**_

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

**  
**_**All:**_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, (**_**Sakura: **_**I get this feeling.)  
And everytime we kiss (**_**Sakura: **_**I swear I could fly.)  
**

_**All:**_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

The girls walked down the stage as the audience applauded.

"What happened to the guys?" G. asked.

"In nessun posto, da nessuna parte," Valentino said.

"Nulle part," Maurice said.

The girls turned to Sakura.

"-Sigh- He said nowhere."

Just then music started playing again. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were playing instruments and singing.

_Hello Beautiful by: The Jonas Brothers_

_**Naruto:**_

**Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true...  
**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
**

_**All:**_**  
'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
**

The girls were surprised that they could sing a song like this. They usually do upbeat songs.

"Man…our song _**sucks**_ compared to this one…" Ino said. Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura just nodded dumbly. "I think-"

"SHUSH!" everyone yelled at Ino.

"Sorry…"

_**Neji: **_**  
Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true  
**

_**Shikamaru: **_**  
But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah  
**

_**All:**_**  
'Cause I could comb across the world,  
and see everything  
And never be satisfied**

_**Sasuke: **_**  
If I couldn't see those eyes**

**(A/N:** I may hate the Jonas Brothers, but a friend suggested this and it fit perfectly!**)**

As the boys walked down it seemed like it was in slow motion. People clapping, a light breeze moving their hair all in slow mo.

"Holy shit!" Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura mumbled.

"That was so sweet!"

"They are so good!"

"They really do care!"

"They look HOT!" for once, everyone agreed with Ino.

When they _finally_ got to the others, the girls ran to their respective guys and gave them a loving kiss.

"Why couldn't you do something like that Valentino?" G. asked.

"I can only sing in Italian."

"Ohhhh! A song in the romance language for me!"

"Um…no amore mio. Non è facile," he said in his Italian.

Blink.

"He said 'Um... no my love. It's not that easy'"

"Oh..."

"I must say Monsieurs, I am very autrement," Maurice complemented.

"Um…thanks?"

"Ok, no-" Naruto was cut off when light took them back to the place they were when the met with the spirits of the Uchihas and the parent's of the girls. But only Naruto, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura, G., and Valentino went. Maurice was left all alone.

"Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire," Maurice yelled. (Translation: My God! What the hell?")

**GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD**

"Ahi! Che male." Valentino looked around. "Dove siamo?

Blink, blink.

"He said 'Ow. That hurt. Where are we.'?" This time both Sakura and Reiko said it.

"Mom??? Dad???" Ino said.

"What are you doing? It's only been an hour. We still get…" she looked at her watch "two more hours."

"Yes well, we have good news. You guys can stay!" Reiko yelled happily.

"REALLY??"

"Yep! God saw how much you guys loved one another and let you stay!!"

"SWEET!!!!"

"Ah, I don't believe I've met you yet, young man," she stuck her hand out to Valentino

"E 'bello incontrarvi. I'm Valentino," he said taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Bye! Love you girls!" and with a flick of her wrist more light came and brought them back to The Crazy Monkey.

"Hé! Que s'est-il passé pour vous?" Maurice asked.

"Um…" no one knew what he was saying.

"I mean…What…happened to…uh…you?"

"Oh!" Hinata yelled getting it.

"Nothing really," Ino said.

"Just a little…" Tenten looked at Neji.

"Good news," Sakura finished for her while smiling at Sasuke.

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Well! That's it for now y'all! If you guys want me to I could have an Epilogue.**

**I'm not sure what happened to fanfic but apparently it wouldn't let some of you review…not sure what happened…**

**Reason for not updating sooner: I got grounded. ME!!!! I was surprised. But I had my handy dandy notebook (Blue's Clues! Hehe), and wrote the rest of the story down!**

**Sleepover Wars: I hope to have the first two chapters down by Thursday. The first will tell you about the characters and the second will start the story.**

**Um…that's all I really have to say.**

**NO! WAIT! There **_**is**_** one more thing! Scroll down to see!**

**G**

**I**

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**-**

**G**

**I**

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**-**

**G**

**I**

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**-**

**G**

**I**

**A**

**N**

**A**

**-**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope all of you get what you want!!!!!! Have a great time with your family and friends. Again…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Laters!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA-chan**


End file.
